Siete Días
by OmAiRiTa
Summary: ShikaTema. Temari tiene que ir a Konoha a hacer cierto papeleo que le tomará el tiempo correspondiente a una semana. ¿Qué tanto puede pasar en una semana? "Kami creó al mundo", dijo él.
1. Día Uno, La Madre que lo Parió

**Siete Días**

_(Capítulo 1)_

**.:OmAiRiTa:.**

**De algún modo decidí dejar mi faceta "oneshot-esque" y me lanzo al vacío ahora con un 15shot xD. ShikaTema, sí. He tratado de volver un poco a mi estilo anterior, que me costará, lo sé. Pero estaré tratando, lo bueno vuelve. (Y si no vuelve es porque no era bueno, quien sabe). Lean, disfruten, dejen un review… y esas cosas.**

**·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..**

**1. Día uno, La Madre Que Lo Parió.**

Siendo que uno tarda tres días en llegar, cuando se ven al fondo las grandes puertas abiertas, dispuestas a dar la bienvenida, se siente en el cielo, porque por fin llegó a Konoha, a la aldea amiga de la voluntad de fuego, a los árboles, el agua y las sonrisas. En 24 pasos más, según aquél árbol que yo había marcado la última vez que había dejado aquél bello lugar, estaría entrando por las mecánicas puertas verdes de la aldea, para hacer oficial mi estancia por una semana en el país vecino.

Una semana. ¿Qué puede pasar en una semana? Uno sería incapaz de decir que nada y también incapaz de decir que todo. Finalmente una semana es mucho, o poco tiempo, para hacer todo o nada. Quizás lo necesario, quizás más, quizás menos. Una semana tiene siete días.

Siete…

Siete son los pecados capitales, siete virtudes, siete colores tiene el arcoíris. El siete es el signo cabalístico de la luz, en el Islam… hay siete cielos. El hombre tiene siete edades, siete fueron los reyes de roma, siete vidas tienen los gatos… Existen siete notas musicales, siete artes, siete maravillas del mundo… Siete días son los necesarios para ir y venir de Suna, considerando un descanso…

Y es todo lo que recuerdo por el momento. Eso y que en siete días Kami creó al mundo, trabajó seis… y descansó uno. Como los seis días de camino sin descanso que se hacen de ida y vuelta a mi aldea, a mis hermanos, a mi gente… ¿A mi gente? No señores, cruzando las grandes puertas… estaría con mi gente… Con mi persona. Una, sí. ¿Necesitaba más? No quería rodearme de un montón de personas a las que ni siquiera les interesara yo, sino estar conmigo. ¿Para qué hubiera querido veinte amigos, si era mejor pasar un buen rato con uno? Uno, sí, hombre.

Su nombre no lo diré, porque es innecesario, porque sé que todo el mundo lo conoce y al escucharme a mí hablar así de él, comprenderán, si no lo habían hecho ya, de quién hablo, por qué, en qué tono y con qué ambición.

**·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·**

Nuestra historia, señores, comienza precisamente a veinticuatro pasos de haber comenzado a contarles este relato, que quizás en algunos momentos me ponga dramática, que me hará enojar, y que me hará sonrojarme. Gracias a Kami ustedes no pueden ver mi cara ahora… ahora ustedes sólo me ven a mí… caminando hacia las puertas, esperando a alguien que quisiera recibirme… alguien que esperara mi llegada.

Ese alguien, por supuesto, estaba allí.

Tan pronto ví su rostro, empecé a gestar en mi mente una respuesta inteligente a alguna acusación ofensiva y misógina, con la que finalmente le daría fin al lloriqueo y pasaríamos a la parte divertida: El estire-y-afloje.

-Tengo una hora esperando, mujer problemática, a ver si caminas más rápido. –dijo con su voz cansina, en esa pose de vago que no deja nunca, ambas manos en los bolsillos, jorobado pero con la cabeza en alto, relajado… casi siempre.

-Lo siento, por un momento creí que seguías siendo el mismo y que te habías quedado dormido en el pasto como el vago llorón que eres. –le respondí casi en automático. De algún modo yo tenía un amplio repertorio de frases que decirle al mocoso. Sí, mocoso. Casi tres años menor que yo, de septiembre… del veintidós…dos años once meses menor… menos un día…

Me sonrió, de lado, como hace siempre, cuando llegué a su lado. -¿Cómo has estado?

-¿Te importa? Caray, empiezo a sentirme como una chica.

Me pasé de largo y me siguió, despacio. Después de un par de minutos se posicionó a mi lado conforme íbamos entrando a la zona habitada y concurrida de la aldea. El centro era siempre un lugar bello, nada parecido al de Suna.

El de Konoha era una explosión. Había allí desde viejos a niños, comida, vestido, armas, muebles, artículos de belleza, juegos… todo lo que uno necesita para vivir. Carpinteros, ninjas, cocineras, niñeras, jardineros, de todo. En cambio en Suna, era una zona reservada para comerciantes que iban allí a vender sus telas, sus muebles, sus joyas, sus artículos importados y demás, no tenía tanta algarabía aunque era un mejor centro comercial.

En cuanto la multitud empezó a crecer, un domingo de salir a dar la vuelta, me acerqué más a él, con miedo a perderme entre tanta gente moviéndose contra nosotros. Llegó un momento en que casi era imposible caminar… y varados entre los aldeanos nos quedamos en silencio por un rato.

-¿Qué hacemos acá sin movernos?

-No sé, alguien debe estar regalando algo… Nunca había visto tanta gente en esta calle.

Hartos de estar parados entre un montón de curiosos que algo buscaban, intentamos movernos, pero no fue posible hasta que todo el gentío se movió a un tiempo. Cuando llegamos al final de aquella cuadra y encontramos una salida, me tomó de la muñeca y nos escabullimos por un callejón angosto que a simple vista era invisible por su pequeño tamaño, a penas cabía una puerta abierta. Nos detuvimos en cuanto llegamos a él.

-¿No podemos tomar otra calle al otro lado del callejón? –le pregunté en voz baja, aquella calleja le daba a uno la sensación de ser observado.

-Es un cajellón sin salida… da un giro a la derecha al final y después solo sigue un muro como de cincuenta metros de alto.

-Somos ninjas… -le susurré, con ganas de molestarlo. Aunque era cierto, qué hacíamos siguiendo a la multitud si podíamos saltar los cincuenta metros con la mano en la cintura! (Mentí, quizás 20 y cuando mucho).

-¿Quieres ir sola?

-¡Y entonces qué hacemos!

No había soltado mi muñeca aún, así que la asió una vez más, caminamos por el angosto caminito la mitad del trayecto al recodo en que giraba hacia la derecha y a la mitad me estiró la mano para indicarme que teníamos que subir unas escaleras estrechísimas hacia algún lugar desconocido. Yo lo seguí, muda, después de todo era su aldea no la mía.

Un destello de luz me cegó cuando subimos a la azotea de, después me enteré, una anciana que vivía sola desde que su marido había fallecido y sus hijos se habían casado. Mi acompañante me lo contó mientras caminábamos al centro de la misma, donde hacía un sol suficiente para calentar en cinco minutos 20 litros de agua. Él conocía a la señora, después de que ella lo hubiera apaleado con su escoba tras encontrarlo en su azotea fumando lo que ella creía que era hierba… Y cómo era posible pensar algo así, si la hierba tiene un olor característico, que seguramente la señora no conocía.

Sentados junto a la baranda que prevenía a suicidas aventarse, escondiéndonos del sol bajo su sombra en el suelo, nos quedamos callados una vez más hasta que él decidió romper el silencio.

-Me sorprende que no me hayas regañado aún.

-Esperaba que hablaras primero, pero si quieres lo haré… -le espeté sonriente. Me gustaba sonreírle, era una de esas personas que, por más exagerada que fuera mi sonrisa, no se burlaba de ella, como tendía a hacer mucha gente.

Se sonrió de vuelta y dijo después casi susurrando. –No me presumas tus dientes perfectos… ¿A qué viniste, te llamó Tsunade-sama?

Me halagó eso de los "dientes perfectos", pero decidí ignorar a mi cabeza un momento y responderle que así era, que como embajadora había algunos papeles que tenía que arreglar sobre misiones en Suna de chicos de Konoha, y cuestiones de ese tipo, por lo que, dados los tramites de la papelería correspondiente, tendría que quedarme en la aldea alrededor de una semana entera.

-¿Una semana? ¿Y qué harás una semana? –preguntó extrañado.

-Nada, no da tiempo de hacer nada.

Se quedó callado y encendió un cigarrillo.

-No. –dije. Con un rápido movimiento lo aparté de su boca y apachurrándolo contra el suelo lo apagué. Sonreí, enseñándole mis "dientes perfectos" y luego lo lancé hacia la calle.

-¡Oye!

-Dije que no y menos cuando estás conmigo.

Nos quedamos callados un poco más. Como esa pareja de viejitos casados que después de tantos años ya no tiene nada que decir, que sólo puede acompañarse porque ya lo ha dicho todo y lo que merecería ser contado ambos lo han vivido juntos. Me enamoré de la idea de tener a alguien con quien esa sensación fuera perenne y consideré al sujeto sentado a mi izquierda, pero más tarde recordé cómo éramos capaces de pelear por nada y descarté la idea, sin avergonzarme de mis pensamientos ni un momento.

Después de todo las chicas eso es lo que andamos buscando y soy de las que cree que si una no considera opciones, los opciones no dejan de ser opciones y nunca se materializan en un marido.

Tampoco es como que por ser kunoichi yo iba a renunciar a mi vida personal. En un principio, cuando tenía quince años, estaba segura de que no me casaría, que sería la mejor y que me convertiría en una máquina asesina que protegiera a la población de Suna y a la que todas las aldeas temerían… Por fortuna crecí, y me di cuenta de que, como mujer mujer, y no niña mujer, yo quería alguien con quien pasar mis días felizmente que no fuera una roomie.

Reparé, cuando cumplí 18, que quería convertirme en una jonin experta, casarme cuando tuviera un puesto importante, una cintura descente y el cabello más largo. Con un hombre que supiera hacerme sentir deseada y cuidada, no necesariamente guapo… No necesariamente ninja, pero sí de preferencia. Tener quizás dos o tres hijos, a intervalos que me permitieran seguir con mis actividades de kunoichi sin ser una molestia. ¿Dije molestia? Qué horror, señal de que no estoy preparada para ser madre.

Seguir trabajando hasta que yo intuyera que era necesario, quizás seguir prestando mis servicios de anciana de vez en vez a mi aldea y después de un rato retirarme. Sentarme con el viejo en un pórtico, para sufrir de la menopausia, echándome airecito con un lindo abanico de papel, mientras cantamos una canción o jugamos shogi.

Reí, juro que reí cuando pensé aquello.

-¿De qué te ríes? Acabo de preguntarte algo…

-¿Ah si? –pregunté con una tono de voz algo soso. –Lo siento, estaba pensando tonterías. ¿Me repites, por favor?

Me reprochó con la mirada, pero le hice un puchero y cedió. –Te pregunté si te parece que siete días son pocos.

-Pues no pocos… pero son apenas una semana. ¿Qué hace uno en una semana?

-Kami creó al mundo.

Sonreí una vez más. No me extrañaba nada que tuviéramos puntos de vista tan diferentes, una vez más. Me puse de pie y me sacudí el kimono que, siendo de color oscuro, se veía asqueroso sucio de blanquecino polvo.

-Bueno, Kami no tenía que encontrar posada en la aldea vecina para quedarse sus siete días… así que me retiro, estoy algo cansada y esta maleta pesa mucho.

-¿Por qué tan grande?

-Traigo un kimono… un furisode (1). No creo que lo sepas, pero pesan un demonio estas cosas.

-¿Un furisode, para qué?

-Tengo noticias de que esta semana cumple años mi queridísima amiga… INO. –le dije, tratando de hacerle recordar dos cosas. Él abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, lo que querría decir que lo había logrado. –Sí, bueno… hará una fiesta en un templo en la montaña. Me sorprende creí que sería más boba, se enteró que yo estaría acá así que me mandó decir con Sakura que trajera un Kimono formal, es el requisito... No me digas que ni siquiera recordabas que va a ser tu cumpleaños…

-Esta semana, qué problemático. Si Ino quiere una fiesta formal supongo que…

-No, no necesitaras una hakama porque curiosamente la fiesta seria es para las chicas. Ustedes irán a otra… una en la noche. En la mañana nosotras estaremos con ella y… después de las nueve de la noche estarás en su casa, bebiendo ponche. ¿Qué tal?

-¿A qué día estamos?

-A dieciocho. Pero espera no has oído lo peor.

-¿Qué es lo peor?

-Scarlett O'Hara… (2)-dije pronunciando bien cada sílaba.

-¿Qué?

-¿Lo que el viento se llevó, la leíste?

-Sí.

-Bueno, ese es mi disfraz…

-¡¿DISFRAZ?!

Nunca en todos mis años, lo había oído gritar más fuerte. Me reí, lo hice, descaradamente, esperaba su sorpresa pero no su cara de dolor. –¿Y de que te disfrazarás, bebé llorón?

-No, no… no me disfrazaré, Ino está loca. ¿Y por qué es ese tu disfraz, porque no escogiste algo como "kunoichi de la arena"?

-Porque no soy una aburrida anciana como tú. Además tiene que ser victoriano y Scarlett me cae bien. No sé por qué, sinceramente. -Cogí mi mochila, que había dejado varada a mi lado mientras perdíamos el tiempo, mirando su cara asustada. Me la puse al hombro y le sonreí. –Hombre, no puede ser tan malo. Disfrázate de El Zorro(2), todos lo hacen.

-El zorro no es victoriano.

-Tampoco Scarlett…

Gruñó, al parecer quería zafarse de aquella, pero quería cumplir con la regla de lo "victoriano" -¿Por qué Ino no avisa con tiempo?

-¿Quiere verlos sufrir, qué no es obvio?

Di un paso atrás dispuesta a irme. Bueno, no podía pasarme toda la tarde discutiendo, o perdería toda posible reservación en alguna posada, definitivamente no quería tener que acudir a Tsunade en la mitad de la noche a pedirle que me consiguiera un lugar en el cual dormir, porque encima ni siquiera le había avisado que yo había llegado! Por supuesto los guardias se lo habrían comunicado pero era de etiqueta hacer notada la presencia por uno mismo.

-¿A dónde vas?

-¿Otra vez? Ya te dije… necesito encontrar una habitación en alguna posada, tengo que dormir ¿sabes?, yo no lo hago todo el día y juego al vampiro en las noches.

-Puedes quedarte en mi casa.

Y recuerdo que entonces me pregunté… ¿Oí bien?

-¿En tu casa? –le dije sarcástica, no porque estuviera negando la invitación, sino porque me extrañaba de sobremanera.

-Si no quieres pues sólo dilo.

-¿Tu… yo… tu madre… un techo, seguro?

-Sí, no estaremos en casa de cualquier modo, finalmente lo que quieres es dormir, no es verdad? Tenemos un cuarto vacío, sólo habrá que sacar mis pergaminos de allí, poner un futón, desocupar una gaveta y ya está, te gastas el dinero de la posada en maquillaje.

-Maquillaje…

-A ver si así te pareces a Scarlett… Que no creo.

-¿Colorete, pestañas postizas, rizos, aretes y collares de brillantes? Con el dinero de la posada uno no crea una dama… Además, no quiero irrumpir en la tranquilidad de tu familia y en tu reputación.

-¿Mi reputación qué tiene que ver?

-Oye, si la mujer de tu vida ve que metes a esta chica a tu casa, quién sabe qué pueda pasar.

Se sonrió y me dijo burlón despacio: -Francamente, querida, me importa un bledo (3).

**·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·**

Tan pronto la vi se me congelaron los pies. No parecía gran cosa, la clase de mujer que ves una ocasión comprando batatas en el mercado, de la que no te acordarás nunca más, porque su aspecto es muy normal para ser significativo. Pero tras pasar por alto ese aspecto "común" de ama de casa que abre la puerta y dice "Okaeri!"(4) uno llega a la siguiente conclusión:

Nara Yoshino, daba miedo.

Y no solo era su semblante impasivo al verme, sino el conjunto de su mano en su cintura, el restirado nacimiento del cabello rebelde y negro, la boca ligeramente abierta y los dientes un poco pelados. Cielos qué colmillos grandes. Cómo si hubiera descubierto lo que yo estaba pensando, en instantáneo dibujó una sonrisa y dijo con voz cantarina.

-¿Hijo, quién es tu amiga?

Sonrisa falsa, sonrisa falsa… me grité mentalmente. Esa mujer estaba asustada de que yo le quitara a su hijo, de que algo malo pasara, de que yo lastimara a su retoño, de que yo hiciera pedazos su vida familiar. Pues sorpresa, Doña… su hijo le tiene miedo. Sin embargo, sonreí, tan hipócritas ella como yo, ninguna de las dos quería incomodar a Shikamaru. Ah, lo dije! Bueno, ya lo sabían de cualquier modo.

-Ah… mamá ella es Sabaku no Temari, seguro te acuerdas… -dijo él, súbitamente tímido.

-Sí, sí, la chica con la que organizaste los exámenes, por supuesto.

-Temari, ella es mi madre.

-Obviamente, el parecido es abrumador señora Nara. –dije tratando de hacerme la simpática. Cómo odio actuar como damisela en peligro. Ambas hicimos una reverencia de 45 grados. Cielos, con la formalidad, parecía que yo había ido a pedir la mano del hijo de semejante matrona, parecía que estábamos a punto de hacer la dogeza (5). Mujeres ridículas y problemáticas. ¡Sí, sí lo somos!

-Oh dime Yoshino, querida. Pasen, pasen…

Perdí conciencia cuando ella me sonrió directamente. Su mirada escondía más que solo recelo por su hijo, no, no era una madre celosa y tampoco era la psicópata que Shikamaru nos pintaba todos los días. Ellos hablaban de algo mientras yo me dedicaba sólo a tratar de encontrar un lugar donde no sintiera que estorbaba en aquella casa tan pulcramente arreglada, sencilla pero ordenada. Más ordenada que los archivos de Gaara… extrañamente acogedora, limpia hasta el último libro de los cientos que en a sala de estar había. Cientos… quizás miles, entre más miraba hacia adentro de la casa más libros veía.

Seguramente los genios de la casa eran devoradores de libros y leían mientras Yoshino medía con regla la distancia entre una maceta y la otra. Parecía extrañamente balanceada. Curioso sabiendo que la mujer en cuestión no era sólo una cuaima, sino también una chuunin altamente calificada que había dejado su carrera ninja por empezar una familia con… Ajá!

Fue entonces cuando detecté al hombre al que le debía la existencia de "mi persona" y a la cual Yoshino le debía, aparte de un hijo, su mediocre título de chuunin.

-Vaya, así que tú eres Temari. Sí, te recuerdo, te vimos cuando combatiste con Shikamaru en su examen chuunin. Excelente pelea… -dijo la voz profunda del señor de la casa... cuya cicatrices siempre me han intrigado, recargado en el marco de una puerta, con los brazos cruzados, en esa pose que me pareció tan familiar...

-Fue hace tres años, querido. –dijo la mujer que desapareció tras la puerta de la cocina. No crean que me alegré por eso… aunque lo hice. -¡Y Shkamaru perdió!

-Se rindió Yoshino-san, estoy segura de que yo no obtuve la victoria. –dije con una sonrisa mía. Ella volvió un poco después con una olla. Cuando me di cuenta de que me miraba me cubrí la boca con la mano, sin extinguir mi sonrisa pero suavizándola. No quería ser juzgada tan pronto.

-Bueno, bueno, siéntense a cenar que ya es tarde.

Más tarde comprendí que en el lapsus mental entre que nos hizo pasar y llegó el padre de Shikamaru, él le había preguntado a su madre si era posible que yo me quedara una semana en su casa. ¡Y yo, taruga ni siquiera había puesto atención para pedírselo de favor o darle las gracias si quiera! Me sentí una tonta.

Pero tan pronto como nos sentamos a la mesa, el juego de caretas entre las damas… comenzó. Carita limpia, sonrisa amable, pestañeo leve, gracias por todo, un placer todo, risita fingida, ademanes sutiles. Que si me sirve la comida, que si me pasa la salsa, que si me dice que qué bonitos ojos…

Terminé de comer tan rápido y tan ruidosamente que seguramente creyó que su comida me había encantado, pero en realidad me moría por irme de allí al lugar donde me quedaría para extender mi kimono y empezar a ponerle los volantes y adornos a mi vestido. Aún tendría que comprar algún material en Konoha y para ello sabía que iba a necesitar de Ino, pero era lo de menos, el vestido base ya estaba terminado, hecho enteramente por mí (a falta de quien quisiera hacer algo tan cursi en Suna). Comprendan por qué me urgía sacar mis cosas de la maleta, no quería estropear mi kimono más lindo y mi trabajo de casi un mes. Sí, sí, también quería librarme de la mirada inquisidora de la mujer que de pronto… se llevaba mi plato vacío y lo llenaba una vez más con comida. Nikujaga (6), típico.

-Come cielo, debes estar hambreada. ¡Mira que un viaje de tres días y estás muy flaca! Te voy a dar doble ración… pero si te llenas de mi comida puedes decirme, no quiero torturarte.

Obviamente no voy a rechazar su comida, señora… Y gracias, ya lo está haciendo. Pensé… inocentemente.

**·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..**

(1)** Furisode. **El kimono más formal que usan las mujeres solteras. De motivos coloridos y largas mangas, que generalmente llegan hasta los tobillos.

(2)** Scarlett O'Hara, El Zorro.** Sé que estos personajes no debería existir en sus vidas, pero esto es fanficiton señores n.n y acá "Lo Que el Viento Se Llevó" y El Zorro existen!

(3) **"Francamente, querida, me importa un bledo."** Frase célebre, dicha por Clark Gable, como Rhett Butler en el film "Lo Que el Viento se Llevó" de 1939.

(4) **Okaeri**. "Bienvenido a Casa"

(5) **Dogeza.** Es la más sincera disculpa posible ofrecer según el lenguaje corporal japonés. Es una profunda reverencia mientras se sienta y se colocan las palmas directamente en el suelo.

(6) **Nikujaga**. Platillo japonés de carne y papas. Típico por tener ese nostálgico "sabor de mamá".

**Bueno, tras tres días de arduo trabajo, helo aquí. Planeé este fic, no con mucha anticipación, pero sí con mucho cuidado. Este fic esta planeado por espacio de unos tres meses, pero no prometo mucho aunque pretendo no perder el ritmo.**

**ShikaTema, obvio. Me abstendré de otras parejas explícitamente, porque así es mejor, no mezclemos, buscaron ShikaTema, encontraron ShikaTema y nada más. Claro, una que otra coincidencia divertida, pero nada serio.**

**Ahora sí, den clic a ese botoncito acá abajo que dice "GO!", sean felices, déjenme un review. Saben que son lo mejor y que los necesito, son mi combustible!**


	2. Día Uno, La Sonrisa Sumisa

**Siete Días**

_(Capítulo 2)_

**.:OmAiRiTa:.**

**Bueno, bueno. Segunda parte, tardía y todo pero acá esta. Tuve un momento de crisis muy severo, pero ha pasado. Prometo el próximo capítulo más pronto y mejor, Temari me inspira. Acá está… la noche del primer día. Shikamaru POV.**

**Disclaimer:** Bueno, obvio no me pertenece nada acá más que el alma y el juego de palabras. Gracias a Kishimoto, aunque el manga me aburra, por crear Naruto.

**·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..**

**1. Día uno, La sonrisa sumisa.**

Francamente, tenía ganas de agarrarla de las coletas y decirle que, si creía que yo no me daba cuenta, estaba loca. Y es que, teniéndolas cerca… a las dos, mujeres problemáticas, a punto de sacarnos un tic a mí y a mi padre, ¿cómo no iba a darse cuenta uno de que estaban a punto de aventarse los platos?

Me serví un poco más de comida, comida que ni siquiera me molesté en catalogar… sólo sabía que tenía carne y que sabía a… bueno me hacía recordar a mi madre. Así que la comida no me gustaba del todo, nee? En realidad no lo hice porque tuviera hambre, ni porque me importara lo que mi madre pudiera pensar sobre mi opinión de su comida, sino que… ¿quería protegerla? Quizás…

No podía seguir comiendo, sin que nadie le hiciera segunda. Somos familia, por eso mi padre se sirvió también, comprendiendo mi táctica. ¿Táctica… para salvar a la invitada de la anfitriona? Vamos mamá… cálmate. Lo mismo para Temari, que se negaba a rechazar la comida por más que mi madre la rellenara como a un saco de papas con la excusa pobre de "Estás muy flaca".

-A este paso, tu cursi vestido de Scarlett no te va a quedar…

-Traigo un corsé, bocón.

Al parecer se dio cuenta de que había hecho mal, porque tragó con fuerza la comida que, encima, había estado masticando y miró a mi madre con miedo.

-¿Un corsé, vestido, para qué? –preguntó mi padre sirviéndose por tercera vez, más por pantalla que verdadera hambre, se servía tan poco que era ridículo.

-Ino va a dar una fiesta de disfraces victoriana… -susurré, quizás molesto, esperando la típica reacción de mis padres.

Mi padre, obvio, se empezó a reír y casi se atraganta con la comida. Un bocado y se esta muriendo, viejo chocho. A mi madre por otro lado, se le iluminó la cara y como si de su disfraz se tratara dijo:

-¡¿Scarlett O'Hara?! Qué romántico… De qué te disfrazarás tú, Shikamaru? –amplia sonrisa… sonrisa de madre controladora.

-De asno, siempre ha habido burros en la historia… -dije con sorna, no quería discutir y no iba a responder lo que mi madre quería que respondiera. No Rhett Butler, no, ni loco. Me eché un bocado más.

Mi padre se volvió a reír, más fuerte y más atragantado.

-¿De asno? –me preguntó la mujer mayor contrariada.

-No me sorprendería, eres tan "ecuánime" –susurró Temari sentada a mi izquierda, mientras acercaba el plato a su boca y bloqueaba su voz de llegar a los oídos de mi madre.

-Ecuánime, que bonita palabra para "apático". –le susurré del mismo modo.

Luego me dio un codazo justo en las costillas. Leve… pero doloroso. Insisto, es más fuerte que yo y odio decirlo pero si comparáramos nuestras fuerzas… me humillaría. Tosí.

-No lo dirás enserio Shikamaru, no te irás de asno, de eso me encargo yo. –dijo la mujer palmeando la mesa. Mi padre se sobresaltó y finalmente dejó sus palillos en paz.

-Mamá… -le supliqué.

-Dije que no! A ver vamos a pensar… -mi mamá adoptó una posición de pensador en las más altas reflexiones de la vida. –Personajes victorianos, Shikaku…

-Hmm… -el viejo se rascó la barba y dijo:-¿Qué tal… William Shakespeare?

-Pfff, cursi –solté.

-¿Hola, soy Scarlett, recuerdas? –me susurró Temari amenazadoramente.

-¿Tienes mejores ideas? –me preguntó mi padre. No, no las tenía pero no quería ser Shakespeare…

-¡¿Qué tal de Laurie, el de Mujercitas?! –escupió Temari entretenida. Quería cavar mi tumba lo quería! –Seríamos contemporáneos… Sólo que yo en Georgia y tú en Massachusetts. Yo confederada, tú yanqui, tendríamos algo por qué pelear!

El viejo y mi madre empezaron a reír. ¿Qué era aquello? Un segundo las chicas se odiaban y nosotros salvábamos el honor de Temari (cielos, sonó a Harakiri), y al siguiente se reían todos de mí y de las ideas de la intrusa. Los dos, mágicamente se pusieron de pie, aún riendo, y se llevaron los platos a la cocina, dejando a Temari a mi merced.

-¿Estás loca?

-¿Qué, hice una linda sugerencia? Laurie es guapo…

¿Qué quería decir aquello? Decidí dejarlo para luego. –No cambies de tema…

-No lo hice.

-Bueno deja de confabular con mis padres en mi contra, es injusto!

-Jajaja sí, tu que comiste como cerdo para que no sufriera!

-¿Qué…?

-¿…eh? –dijo haciéndose la desentendida. Se puso de pie dispuesta a llevar más cosas a la cocina pero la detuve cogiéndola de la mano.

-No lo hagas. La cocina esta clausurada desde este momento.

Y era verdad. Había una probabilidad alta de que mis padres estuvieran en la cocina haciendo algo que ella no querría ver. Ni yo y eran mis padres, le ahorré encontrárselos besuqueándose junto al lavatrastos, así que en cambio la llevé casi a rastras al lugar donde pretendí que durmiera. Abrí la puerta despacio, no se abría a menudo y quizás habría papeles por todo el suelo, lo último que quería era desorganizarlos, porque lo estaban. Debajo de mi cama podía haber doscientas colillas de cigarro, pero acá estaba todo en orden.

-Vaya… qué lindo tapiz.

-Bueno, nos gusta leer.

También era verdad, tres de las cuatro paredes estaban llenas de estanterías y estas llenas de libros, hasta el más alto rincón. La mayoría de ellos de mi padre, que algún día pasarían a ser míos y algunos cuantos de mi madre, casi todos novelas y una que otra cosa importante.

-¿Qué es esto? –me preguntó mirando un libro. Me acerqué solo para comprobar que eran viejas anotaciones de mi padre cuando joven, que mi abuelo lo instruía en las tareas como líder del Clan.

-Ah, nada… tonterías de mi papá.

Ella abrió el cuadernillo y lo empezó a hojear. –Perdón por no pedir permiso pero… me intrigó… Tiene una caligrafía excelente. Contrario a ti que parece que escribes con los zarcillos.

-No escribo.

-Cuando lo haces lo haces feo. –dijo sin más, insultando mi caligrafía, que sí era pobre, aunque no merecía ser tratada tan mal. Digo, finalmente no soy alguien que escriba mucho que para eso están el resto de los viejos que han pasado por la línea directa del clan. –Sé lo que estás 

pensando, pero un día tendrás que encargarte tú de estas cosas y mira que si no ensayas vas a tener problemas.

Sí, en verdad sabía lo que yo había estaba pensando. Sonreí, sin dejar que ella viera, claro. Abrí las ventanas y fui pasando las torres de papeles a una mesa amplia. Todo aquello mientras me maravillaba de la comunión mental que en algunos minutos éramos capaces de logar.

Quizás producto de una interacción constante o de conocernos de pies a cabeza. De algún modo no me daba miedo intentar internarme en su cabeza y al parecer ella encontraba cómoda la mía porque todo el tiempo estaba descubriendo qué estaba pensando y lo peor es que siempre acertaba. Debo aceptar que en un 90 porciento de las veces, sus resoluciones se acercaban poco a lo que yo realmente estaba pensando, pero siempre había algo que ella sabía con certeza, siempre estaba segura de algo y en la mayoría de los casos ese "algo" era la base de mi pensamiento en cuestión.

Yo, por el contrario, me abstenía todo lo posible de comprender lo que ella pensaba, a veces por inercia y a veces por decisión propia, nunca me ha gustado el cerebro de las mujeres y no por decisión iba a internarme en él. Era sólo que a veces ella inmiscuía sus pensamientos en mi cabeza cuando me veía a los ojos o con una de esas sonrisas gigantescas, nada podía hacer yo al respecto.

Tampoco quería hacer nada al respecto, su sentido común transmisible era agradable y esa sonrisa suya de "todo me importa un cuerno, soy feliz humillándote" me hacía sonreír sin pedir permiso.

-¡Oe, bebé llorón!

Me sacó de mis pensamientos el impacto de la esquina de un libro contra mi espalda. Me volví como viejito enclenco sobándome la espalda hacia la chica con una mirada desafiante y el brazo aún dispuesto hacia el frente. –Oye! –le reclamé. Bueno mi cuerpo no era precisamente resistente. Los Nara somos de anatomía débil. Buenos huesos y de músculos fáciles, pero débiles, no lo esconderé.

-¿Eres un ninja o qué? Será posible…

Y se fue. No supe qué me había dicho, nunca lo averigüé, pero me pareció que no era importante, si lo hubiera sido me hubiera estado fastidiando hasta que le hiciera caso. Pero como se fue volvió.

-Te extrañé… -y sonrió, fue tan rápida aquella acción que cuando la descubrí, su sonrisa ya se había desdibujado. – Ya, oye... ¿dónde está el baño?

**·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..**

La hora de la cena llegó, entre que pusimos en orden el "cuarto" de Temari, extendimos su kimono y sacamos a orear el vestido de tres metros de diámetro, ridículamente rápido. Yo no quería sinceramente que llegara, pero no tenía opción, en mi casa uno puede no comer, pero no cenar es blasfemia. Así pues la tarde dio paso a 

la noche y con ella a la que sería la última pelea entre mi madre y la chica a la que yo me había atrevido a invitar sin preguntarle a la primera.

Nos sentamos a la mesa y un montón de comida cayó frente a nosotros.

-Mamá, tanto no era necesario.

-Mujer, sabes que aquí nadie come tanto.

-Cállense, Temari creerá que los mato de hambre y que por eso están tan flacuchos. –se quejó la señora sirviéndonos raciones alarmantes a TODOS. Sí, a todos.

-Yoshino-san, no sé preocupe, sé que Shikamaru come poco… y seguramente también su marido, créame no me queda mucho que descubrir de su hijo…

Silencio incómodo, MUY incómodo.

-¿Temari, ya probaste el arroz? –le reproché con la mirada. Y hasta entonces entendió.

-¡Ay no eso sonó muy raro, lo siento no me refería a…!

Mi padre empezó a reír por lo bajo, mi sufrimiento le causaba gracia, al parecer. –No te angusties Temari… sabemos lo que quieres decir. Además mi hijo es muy predecible, no te culpo.

¿Qué?

-Cierto, Shikaku-san. –sonrisa… una sonrisa rara. ¿Qué sonrisa falsa era aquella?

No quiero sonar ansioso ni demandante, pero en verdad pocas cosas en la vida me sacan de mis casillas y una de esas cosas son las mujeres. Las mujeres como mujeres no me perturban en lo absoluto, por lo general estar con UNA mujer no es malo, uno encuentra como lidiar con ellas, pero son camaleónicas, son raras. ¿Qué necesidad tenía esta de parecer perfecta frente a mis padres? Cómo si no la conocieran, como si no supieran que era una sado que intentó partirme en dos unos tres años atrás!

Tenía ganas de decirle que todo el mundo había visto sus huesos, que no los ocultara ahora con su manita de uñas terriblemente descuidadas. Después de todo, su sonrisa no era algo feo, por más que la etiqueta no le permita a uno sonreír ampliamente, ni siquiera sé bien porqué. ¡A mí me parecía que estaba tratando de ocultar quien era realmente y me exasperaba! Me aseguré a mi mismo que si mi madre no hubiera estado allí, ella hubiera actuado con total normalidad. Pero así son las mujeres, son complicadas.

Por desgracia las necesitamos. Somos unos idiotas.

-Hijo, come. –ordenó la matrona de la casa, mirándome con cara de "O si no…"

Yo obedecí, inconscientemente. No quería problemas y estaba ocupado pensando cómo era posible que cuando todo el mundo me llamara genio, yo supiera tan poco de una de las escasas cosas que de verdad me importaban.

Temari…, que quiere decir "cuenta", estaba loca. Podía hacer trizas al enemigo en un abanicazo, pero no podía decirle a mi madre que la dejara en paz. Tenía las manos más feas y lo pies más bonitos del mundo. Pestañas largas… ojos azules. ¡Y se servía una vez más!

Mi madre se puso de pie y fue a la cocina. ¿Más comida? De sólo pensarlo estuve a punto de ponerme de pie y gritarle que se detuviera, pero me ganó la desidia. ¿Uno se mantiene fiel ante su modus operandi, no? Solo me detuve a pensar cuestiones que si intento explicarles no entenderán… pasa que si trato de decir lo que pienso, en menos de dos segundos he pasado de "Mi madre pelea con Temari" a "Ino no tiene novio aún", haciendo conexiones absolutamente verídicas entre idea e idea. Así que ahora hacemos una pausa de un minuto.

Listo. Los cuatro platos se vaciaron y quedamos todos en silencio. Silencio que aproveché para mirar fugazmente a mi madre y a Temari.

-Vi tu vestido, linda. –dijo mi madre, normalmente hablando, casualmente volviendo al tema de la fiesta de Ino… la que no tenía novio aún y que fastidiaba cada que veía a un chico que le parecía atractivo.

-¿Eh…Sí? –respondió vagamente. Y no la culpé, ¿qué más podía responderse?

-Sí, me parece que no está muy bien hecho.

En ese instante la tensión volvió al ambiente, mi padre recogió sus palillos y se puso a pescar los pequeños arroces que habían quedado en su tazón. Yo decidí observar el choque de miradas, inevitable entre la agredida y su agresora.

-Yo lo hice… señora.

Sí, yo lo sabía, pero quería ver qué iba a hacer mi madre al respecto.

-Ah, es bueno saberlo, así quizás te ayude a zurcirlo de nuevo… y te dé unas clasecitas.

-Mamá…

Mi intervención fue tardía. Temari ya se había puesto de pie, con las piernas temblorosas y la mirada sombría, directa hacia mi madre.

-Dígame… ¿quiere o no que yo me quede en su casa? ¡Porque si la respuesta es no, le aseguro que puedo conseguir un lugar donde dormir, no se preocupe!

Mi padre y yo abrimos los ojos de manera tal que era difícil reconocernos. ¿Qué iba a hacer mi madre? Yo no conocía esa faceta suya. Mi mente empezó a vagar y en menos de medio segundo ya había intentado preguntarle a mi padre mentalmente ¿Qué tan loca podía estar su mujer? ¿Qué tan sangrienta eres mami?

-P-pero Temari…

Oh cielos… Entre todas las reacciones no esperé nunca, NUNCA, esa.

-Si yo lo único que quería era ayudarte, el vestido es lindo pero no está bien cosido.

La cara de angustia en el rostro de mi padre sólo se acentuó, yo cerré los ojos, pero tuve que abrirlos una vez más, no podía dejar que se aventaran una contra la otra sobre la mesa y se sacaran los ojos a zarpazos, rompieran los platos y nos bañaran de sangre a mi padre y a mí. Mujeres problemáticas.

Cuando mi madre bajó los platos ruidosamente a la mesa y se puso de pie, supe que algo estaba muy mal. Mirando a los ojos de ambas comprendí que lo que estaba apunto de pasar a nosotros los hombres… nos iba a causar un horror sin nombre.

-¡Mamá, Temari ya basta! –dije con elevado tono de voz poniéndome de pie. Ambas iban a tratar de asesinarme, pero yo sabía que ningún iba a hacerlo. –No sé… qué te pasa mamá, pero no tienes derecho de hablar así de lo que Temari hizo…

Temari esbozó una tremenda sonrisa de triunfo.

-Y tú, no vuelvas a gritarle a mi madre. Es MI madre y yo no lo hago. –terminé. No quería ser grosero con ella, pero sabía que sólo así cerraría la boca. Y lo hizo, sólo que con una horrible mueca. –No, no quiero que te vallas, solo quiero que aprendan a convivir. Si no se entienden, no las culpo, yo tampoco lo hago, ni siquiera quiero que platiquen, sólo… Mamá, Temari estará una semana, es tan difícil?

-¡Si se comporta no!

Temari estaba apunto de contraataca cuando mi padre tomó la mano de mi fúrica madre y le habló. -Mujer, se ha comportado todo el día. No la fastidies… -susurró mi padre, suficientemente audible para todos.

Temari y yo nos relajamos, el hombre de la casa había hablado. Mi madre se sentó, aún molesta, la vena de su frete seguía latiendo con insistencia, pero sonrió normalmente.

-Perdón Temari, un día entenderás esto que estuvo rondando mi cabeza todo el día…

-Yoshino-san… -empezó Temari aún molesta. Yo la tome de la mano como queriendo callarla, le di un fuerte apretón y me comprendió.

-Sí, creo que estuve fastidiándote todo el día, pero lo último lo dije en serio. Me hace mucha ilusión tu vestido y quiero que sea el más bello de todos.

-Señora… -intenté callarla de nuevo, pero apartó su mano de la mía bruscamente. –por favor… -dijo burlona.– ¿Usted cree que un vestido de Scarlett O´Hara puede ser mejor que el de Maria Antonieta? Estoy segura de que Ino ya hizo de las suyas y por más que tratemos no podremos vencerla.

Mi madre se sonrió. ¿La guerra había terminado? –Qué bueno, entonces mientras pienso qué le haremos para que se vea más bonito puedes lavar los trastes.

Y habiendo dicho aquello, se puso de pie y desapareció tras la puerta que daba a la sala. Yo… caray, quería morirme de vergüenza.

-¡Mamá!

-No, no, deja. Puedo hacerlo –me dijo Temari sin mirarme a los ojos y al igual que mi madre, desapareció en la cocina, tras recoger todos los platos en la mesa.

Me senté derrotado, no sabía que hacer, me estaban poniendo nervioso y bajo ciertas circunstancias soy un imbécil. Me rasqué la cabeza, quejumbroso yo, ya me conocen. No sabía qué decir, ni qué hacer, era un momento completamente nuevo para mí, que es estaba tornando demasiado serio para mi desgracia.

Entonces, y como en cualquier novela rosa, mi padre llegó al rescate, reacomodando las flores en el centro de la mesa y dándome un cigarrillo.

-Creí que lo habías dejado.

-Aún fumo en la habitación, tu madre lo odia pero para su desgracia yo gano el dinero de esta casa.

-Te lo da el clan… -no debía creer que yo no sabía aquello, después de todo iba a ser mi destino tarde o temprano.

-Una parte. –y se sonrió cínicamente. Después de encender el cigarrillo y fumarlo un poco, dejándome completamente sorprendido de su aparente hábito habló despacio. –Sinceramente, estas pasando por un momento difícil, sé que no entiendes nada de lo que pasa por sus cabezas. No espero que lo hagas tengo más de veinte años de conocer a tu madre y aún no se qué piensa cuando hace cosas como esta… pero… -hizo una pausa en la que carraspeó. -Para ser feliz con una mujer, tienes que quererla mucho y no intentar nunca entenderla.

Me quedé callado. Bueno, eso lo sabía, pero nunca había siquiera intentado aplicarlo a mi vida, sobretodo porque ahora sonaba muy fuera de contexto. ¿Quererla? Pero si claro que quería a mi madre.

-Y no me refiero a tu madre, que para quererla estoy yo.

-Eh, no quería oír eso.

-Pero lo hiciste, porque lo necesitas. Necesitas… entender que no necesitas entender, así que no te esfuerces, esos campos de batalla son imposibles de analizar. Sólo ellas saben hacer estrategias así… Somos unos ineptos en sus áreas.

-Supongo. ¿No estas tratando de insinuarme algo, o sí?

-La verdad sí. –se puso de pie. –Termina tu cigarro antes de que las chicas te vean y… espérala aquí, no seas burdo.

El hombre se fue, dejándome solo mirando las flores. No encendí el cigarrillo, no quería, después de todo había dejado de fumar como hábito desde que vengué la muerte de mi sensei y no quería volver a caer. Digo, lo haría tarde o temprano pero pretendí que fuera en algunos años cuando mi salud ya no fuera importante.

Cuando ella volvió, secándose las manos y me vió aun sentado allí me dedicó una sonrisa tímida. Quizás ella sabía que me estaba causando problemas, y así me lo aclaró.

-Oye, lo siento, esto es mi culpa. –susurró.

-¿Tu culpa? Claro que no yo te invité. Es culpa de mi madre, está loca.

-Es culpa mía, sé lo que esta pensando tu madre y no te lo diré porque es bizarro e incómodo… así que… lo siento, sí?

Empezó a caminar hacia su habitación. Era tarde cerca de la medianoche, así que la seguí, no sabía muy bien porqué pero lo hice. Llegamos a su puerta y se volvió para mirarme. Estaba cansado así que me recargué en la pared.

-¿Tienes que despertar temprano mañana?

-No tanto. Me despertaré sola no te preocupes.

Se acercó un poco a mí, pero al parecer dudó porque se alejó al instante. Me perturbó su actitud sumisa.

-No estaba preocupado.

-Tonto.

Abrió su puerta y me dejó parado afuera, inquieto. Necesitaba una prueba de que todo iba bien, que invitarla no había sido un error. Di un paso dentro y la vi sin la banda de Suna y con el liberado rebelde y rubio cabello cayendo por sus hombros, junto a las curvas de su rostro cansado. Me sentí extraño de estar en la misma habitación que ella… así que di un paso atrás y con ello notó mi titubeo mirándome a los ojos. Sonríeme Temari… sonríeme o no voy a poder dormir, pensé.

-Buenas noches, llorón.

Y al final de la frase estuvo allí… mi pase directo al descanso profundo. Una sonrisa gigantesca y despreocupada que entrecerraba sus ojos por la amplitud. Recuperé el aliento y le sonreí…

Joseph Conrad dijo un día… "Ser mujer es una tarea terriblemente difícil, porque consiste principalmente en tratar con hombres" En un principio pensé que la frase debía ser utilizada a la inversa, pues eran para mi problemáticas las mujeres, pero viendo la sonrisa amplia y desvergonzada de la visitante comprendí su punto. Agradecí a kami en silencio, tras salir de aquella habitación, por tener a dos mujeres cerca de mí… dispuestas a convivir por mi culpa durante siete días.

**·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..**

**Y tardó muchísimo más de lo que esperaba. Uchihahannabi es testigo de la gran crisis existencial por la que pasé para escribir este capítulo pero acá esta y acá estoy vivita y coleando!**

**Gracias a mis reviewers! Muy buenos seis n.n**

**Rose Hatake Nara me mató con su review porque amo su fic "Un Tiempo para Nosotros" léanlo, sé que se les hará largo pero es tan bueno que s eles irán los capítulos en un santiamén. Un honor y mil gracias.**

**Rozeta. Amo tu nombre, de verdad, amo esa palabra. Espero que te haya gustado este capi! n.n**

**Shen-sii-chan. Siii arriba el Shikatema!! No creo que sea largo, verás que se pasan rápido, intentaré no hacerlo tedioso ú.u. Siento haberme tardado, gracias por leer n.n.**

**Ichi-hana. Bueno, en realidad no tenemos bases para decir qué piensa o qué no piensa Temari, asi que me sentí con libertad de inventarlo. Gracias por leer, prometo dar mi mejor esfuerzo para cumplir con sus expectativas! Arigato!**

**Narue-neechan. Gracias, me gusta la palabra "genial"!! El shikatema tmb es mi favorito, amo cuando comparten mis opiniones xD. Y sí, Yoshino es la mejor mujer madura que haya inventado el anime, la adoro. Acá esta la continuación, gracias!**

**Y mi hermosa Hannabi, te amo preciosa!! SP&M! TE agradezco más que a nadie por soportarme estos días que he estado insoportable con mi "Awwe no puedo escribir" "Debo escribir" "Ando emo!" y tonterías! De no ser porque hoy me regañaste no habría estado nunca! I kissed YOU and I liked it!! ¡Sólo por eso te lo dedico, aunque no sea tu pairing favorito! Porque sabes que estas palabras acá escritas están inspiradas en ti y en la ayudad que me has brindado para dejar de sentirme una anciana! Dicen que los mejores amigos son como las estrellas, aunque no siempre se ven, sabes que están ahí. No te he visto nunca… pero si debo hacer una lista de mis mejores amigo en TODA mi vida… y acomodarlos en los dedos de una palma de mi mano. Definitivamente estás allí… en medio.**

**Gracias! Dejen Reviews y nos vemos en el próximo capi!**


	3. Día Dos, El Papeleo

**Siete Días**

_(Capítulo 3)_

**.:OmAiRiTa:.**

**Tras la larguísima espera (pff xD), aquí esta el capítulo tres, no muy largo pero me parece que correcto. Una muestra del terror de la feminidad. Este capi salió ridículamente rápido, comparado con el anterior porque me parece más fácil hacer de Temari que de Shikamaru. Bueno, lean, sean felices. Den amor por amor… y después del chantaje, dejen un review, que nada les cuesta n.n. Gracias!**

**·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..**

**3. Día dos, El Papeleo.**

Digan todos conmigo "Pa-pe-le-o". ¿Les suena aburridísimo, verdad? Definido como un conjunto de trámites y documentos que se requieren para resolver un asunto, es la cosa más aburrida del mundo, después de hacer planas de letras o escuchar a un viejo del concejo hablar.

Por desgracia para mí y para mi psiquis, no tenía que hacer planas de letras o escuchar a un viejo del concejo, tenía que hacer PA-PE-LE-O. ¡Ah sí, porque encima, después de echarme a la madre del mocoso encima la noche anterior, tenía el ánimo bajísimo! Me desperté cabreada con el mundo, a las 5:32 de la mañana. Más temprano de lo que nunca me había despertado. Y había dormido mal, por cierto. El futón era cómodo, terriblemente cómodo, pero me había sentido asquerosamente mal toda la noche. Había sido horrorosamente fría y yo iba preparada para un clima más templado que el de Suna, mi ropa de dormir era terriblemente incómoda bajo las cobijas, me picaba el pelo, las palabras de Yoshino y del vago retumbaban en mi cabeza… y sólo me relajaba pensar que al parecer Shikaku y mi estómago estaban de mi lado.

Digo mi estómago porque por más que la mujer me hubiera inflado con comida yo había tenido hambre, mucha hambre la noche anterior y digo Shikaku porque… bueno era un tipo genial que se burlaba de su hijo igual que yo y tenía un aura tranquilizante de viejo buenazo, aunque lo hubiera visto antes reprender, llamar "cobarde" y hacer llorar seriamente a su hijo.

Cuando caminé como zombie, tratando de no hacer ruido hasta el baño del primer piso, me di cuenta de que tenía un molesto dolor en la cintura, las piernas y el vientre. Habré dormido mal, pensé. HAH! Ilusa Temari, me tardé todo el recorrido, la ducha y el cepillado de dientes en comprender que lo que tenía no era un entumecimiento por haber dormido torcida, NO, sino un adelantado síndrome premenstrual que yo no tenía en mis planes. Cuando lo comprendí, entré en crisis… corrí a mi cuarto terriblemente angustiada… y gracias a dios no llegué tarde de vuelta al baño.

Incómoda hasta el tope, intenté peinarme, pero era una molestia en Konoha porque el agua era muy distinta a la de Suna y hacía lo que se le antojaba con mi cabello. A falta de sales naturales en el agua, mi cabello estaba excesivamente liso y ninguna de las ligas para el cabello me sostenía las coletas. Me quedaron asquerosas… pero no podía hacer nada, en mi reserva sólo había cuatro ligas y tenía que ponerme tres en cada una si quería que se vieran normales.

Me miré al espejo… Me veía terriblemente ojerosa, mi piel se veía reseca y pálida. Inspeccioné mis dientes, bueno eran grandes pero blancos. Me vestí rápidamente, había escogido mi ropa la noche anterior, sabía que, no siendo una persona mañanera, no iba a tener ánimo para hacerlo. Sabia yo, ahá! Me puse una yukata verde y el obi rojo, que curiosamente pude hacer rápidamente. Salí arrastrando los pies hacia mi cuarto, sólo para encontrarme con que había dejado la puerta abierta y ahora estaba todo lleno de los mosquitos usuales de la casa. ¡Soy… ALERGICA a los mosquitos de Konoha! No señor, no a los de la niebla ni a los de… ningún otro lado, no. ¡A los de Konoha! Cerré la puerta y me dispuse a matarlos a todos.

Y logré matar trece. ¿Les ha pasado que creen que han hecho el mejor trabajo de su vida y olvidan un detalle que arruina todo? Bueno pues cuando salí de mi cuarto para volver al baño por mis pinzas para las cejas… volví a dejar la puerta abierta. ¿A que olvidaron lo de la puerta? Sí señor, también me gusta verme bonita. El colmo fue que en el baño no encontré mis pinzas. Estaban entre los pliegues de mi pijama, encima del futón.

Después de matar otros veintidós mosquitos… y de ser picada por uno..! Recogí mi ropa y guardé el futón. Me empezó a picar todo, me rasqué los antebrazos como loca y luego descubrí que había sido culpa del piquete. Con la piel llena de ronchas salí de mi cuarto, a pasos largos evitando tener contacto con más mosquitos, hasta la puerta principal en la que dejé pegada una nota para Shikamaru en la que le decía que me había ido con la Hokage hacer… pa-pe-le-o y que no volvía sino hasta la noche, que no me esperara ni buscara ni nada por el estilo, yo que volvía si quería ser fastidiada.

Sonriendo abrí la puerta y salí de la casa. Una casa bonita, sencilla pero linda, sin duda. Di unos pasos hacia la otra acera antes de emprender camino a la oficina de Tsunade-sama y aburrirme el resto del día.

**·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..**

Pero no me aburrí el resto del día. No había conocido antes los desvaríos que caracterizaban al líder máximo de aquella aldea, si lo hubiera hecho ni me habría pasado por la cabeza ir tan temprano en la mañana.

Primero la encontré dormida en su escritorio y por respeto la esperé sentada afuera hasta que la mujer que siempre está con ella y que carga un cerdito me dijo que empezara a trabajar, que esperar a que la Hokage reaccionara era una pérdida de tiempo. Y bueno, tenía razón Tsunade despertó dos horas después.

Cabreada con la vida, trabajé tan pero tan rápido que cometí muchos errores que me tomó mucho tiempo corregir y no pude terminar los informes y oficios correctamente hasta que ambas mujeres estuvieron allí para asesorarme. Después de gastar sabrá kami cuantos pliegos y pliegos de papel, conseguí terminar con el maldito papeleo.

Luego llegué a la conclusión de que si hubiera esperado a que la vieja joven despertara habría terminado al mismo tiempo y me habría estresado menos. Salí de la oficina tres horas después con la cara agotada y el cabello más lacio y cutre del mundo. Busqué un baño, pero me perdí como cuatro veces. Cuando por fin di con el lugar comprobé que todo estaba en su lugar y en su abundancia correcta, que me veía horriblemente mal y que me dolía el vientre… demasiado. Me volví a hacer las coletas, pero no terminaron de quedar bien y me puse a examinar las marcas rojas de la alergia en mi cara y mis brazos, al resto yo podía ocultarlas. Se ponían peor pero yo sabía que no eran graves, de haber sido así probablemente me encontrara ya en un hospital… o con Tsunade, que es más o menos lo mismo.

Salí del baño… y deseé no haberlo hecho cuando vi a la rubia más sexy que conocía parada en el pasillo esperando afuera por mí.

-¡Temari! –y habiendo chillado mi nombre se lanzó a mis brazos como si fuéramos las mejores amigas del mundo. ¡Bueno no lo éramos, sólo habíamos platicado una o dos veces!

-Ah… hola Ino. –y la abracé… un poco.

-¿Cuándo llegaste? ¡Shikamaru no me dijo nada! –me habló rápidamente y muy cerca de mi cara, para mi perplejidad. Pestañeando como sólo ella sabe hacerlo, dejándome ciega con cada destello de sus ojos azules electrizantes.

-¡Claro que no te dijo nada, esta molesto contigo! Creí que les habías hablado a los chicos de tu fiesta… -le alcaré. Bueno, yo en su lugar también lo habría estado.

-¿Le contaste? No, el punto era que tuvieran que inventar un disfraz. –me chilló de nuevo, haciendo un pucherito… de esos que dan risa y lástima al mismo tiempo mientras meneaba su melena.

-Bueno tenía que ver mi vestido monumental, era natural que se enterara.

-¿Por qué? No tendría por que enterarse. –y una interrogación se dibujó en su rosto.

-¡Ah es verdad! Es que me estoy quedando en su casa.

¡Mientras fui terminando la frase, mi voz se fue haciendo más queda y su sonrisa más y más y MÁS amplia! Todo aquello hasta que un chillido de emoción escapó de sus labios rositas con brillos y me abrazó una vez más como si le hubiera pedido matrimonio cinco segundos antes.

-¡Yo lo sabía Temari, lo sabía!

-¿Sabías qué? No quiero que empieces a pensar cosas raras. Se me hizo tarde y ofreció su casa para que me quedara, es todo. –mentí, en parte, nunca se me hizo tarde, él se había ofrecido sin más ni más.

-Oh no, no. No me engañas. –pestañeó encubridora.

-Al parecer sí –susurré.

-¿Estabas con Tsunade-sama? ¡Lástima, esta es noche de chicas, saldrás con nosotras!

Me tomó de la muñeca antes de que yo pudiera decir "queso" y empezó a caminar hacia la salida, sin siquiera preguntarme si podía o no irme. ¿Noche de chicas…?

-¡Oye, oye, Ino, calma!¡No puedo salir ahora! –le traté de explicar.

-No, no, no. Verás como ahora conseguimos a Sakura y a Hinata y a Tenten y…

-¿Y a quién más? –no había nadie más, según yo.

-…No sé. ¡Bueno pero sal con nosotras, iremos a una disco!

-Oye. –la tomé de la mano que me asía por la muñeca y la detuve de pronto. –Uno. No tengo permiso de irme del trabajo ahora. Dos. ¡No tengo ropa para ir a una "disco" y TRES, ni siquiera sabes si yo quiero ir!

Se quedó quieta un par de segundos, como tratando de comprender qué le había dicho. Sí, sí, muy guapa y todo pero no era muy inteligente. Lo que siempre he dicho, cuerpo de Coca-cola, cerebro de corcholata. Cuando terminó de procesar lo que le había dicho gritó:

-¡Pero sí quieres venir, yo lo sé!

Suspiré. Al final no iba a poder resistirme a ella. Y no podía sólo decirle que me estaba muriendo de ganas de volver a la casa de Shikamaru porque las chicas somos expertas en hacer pedazos la verdad y convertir una estancia absolutamente normal en el mayor chisme del populo adolescente. Un puchero perfeccionado me atacó y tuve que ceder.

-Está bien.

-¡¡YAY!! –gritó radiante.

-¡PERO no estoy teniendo un buen día! –le advertí. –Así que si me siento mal me iré.

-¿Por qué, tienes la regla? ¡No te preocupes, tengo tampones en casa y píldoras. Te tomas un par y santo remedio, nos vamos de farra!

Oh por kami, pánico. Perdí toda conciencia después de saberme en manos de la Mary Sue de Konoha y sin siquiera comprender que caminaba a su casa, llegué.

**·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..**

Apenas salí del baño pensando "Por favor Temari, no pierdas el hilito", me di cuenta de que Ino y yo ya no estábamos solas. ¿Quién diría que siendo kunoichis y todo el drama se juntaban como un montón de niñas bobas a maquillarse unas a otras, a hacerse manicura y tratamientos como cualquier chica sin cerebro normal?

-Yo siempre he dicho que los tobillos de Tsunade-shishiou son muy delgados para su figura. –comentó Sakura, hojeando una revista de modas.

-¡Pues yo creo que se le ven muy bonitos! –contestó la rubia, ocupada en embellecer a la Hyuuga, con pasadores sostenidos en los labios, ahora libres de brillo.

No me extrañó no encontrar a Tenten en la habitación, le tengo respeto. Pero era admirable la labor que las tres rookies hacían unas con otras, tan concentradas en su trabajo que Hinata y Sakura ni siquiera notaron cuando salí del baño hasta que carraspeé.

-¡Ah, Temari-san, qué bueno que estás aquí! Por un momento creí que no escucharías a Ino.

-No iba a hacerlo si te soy sincera, pero quién le gana al Súper Puchero de la Perdición. –les dije sentándome en la comodísima cama de Ino, llena de peluchitos y flores y corazones. –Apuesto a que tus sábanas son rosas…

Ellas rieron, a ambos de mis comentarios y después de haber dicho aquello me atreví a averiguar si lo que había supuesto era verdad… pero no lo fue. Las sábanas en realidad eran moradas.

-Sé que crees que el púrpura es tu color, pero también es el mío para tu desgracia.

-No señor el tuyo es el púrpura, el mío es el morado. -Todas me miraron como si hubiera dicho algo muy estúpido. -¡No me vean así, si fueran el mismo color no tendrían nombres distintos!

Volvieron a reír y olvidaron el tema. Siguieron peinando a Hinata con ahínco, haciéndole rulos, lo que me parecía definitivamente imposible. Me senté a esperar que terminaran de arreglarse, de cualquier modo mi cabello estaba del asco y también mi cara, no quería un novio y por las anteriores razones no tenía ninguna intención de verme bonita.

-¿Temari-san, qué vas a vestir esta noche?

-Chicas, en serio, son las… -miré el reloj de pared en el cuarto de Ino- ¿Las tres de la tarde? ¡Es muy temprano no se arreglen aún, morirán!

-¡Cierto, no sé qué voy a ponerte, ni te atrevas a ir en esa yukata, Temari! –me regañó Ino, y fue a buscar en su guardarropa algo qué ponerme, aún con la rizadora en la mano derecha y moviendo las perchas ocupadas de un lado para otro. -¡Y ni me vengas con que no te quieres ver bien!

-No quiero verme bien… -susurré hastiada.

A Hinata le dio una risita y me sonrió comprensiva. Amor al fin, ella tampoco quería estar allí pero supongo que estaría acostumbrada al suplicio. Ino sacó un vestido… OH KAMI ROSA FUCSIA! Me puse de pie absolutamente asustada.

-¡Nonononono… estás loca, loquísima si crees que voy a usar eso!

-¿Por qué no? –susurró y usó el súper puchero. No podía decirle "porque es horrible", la lastimaría, yo sabía que Ino era muy suceptible a esas cosas así que dije:

-¡Porque no me quedará! ¿Ves lo estrecho que es de la cintura? Yo no soy tan delgada como tú, no entraría allí ni a patadas. –y después de decir eso suspiré, lo había logrado, jah!

-Mmmm… ok, entonces otro.

Bueno, no mentiría si les dijera… que lo que le dije a Ino se cumplió. Me medí cerca de doce vestidos, el rosa, uno negro, uno verde, dos azules, dos blancos –que NO pensaba ponerme, igual- otro negro y no sé qué mas… estaba que me arrancaba el pelo porque siempre, en TODOS, o dejaba de subir el cierre a la altura de mi cintura o ni siquiera subía de mis caderas.

-¡Kami, kami, kami, soy una cerda! –susurraba yo, sentada con los pies sobre la cama de Ino, en paños menores. Y no es que me importara esa noche, sino que me preocupaba que no pudiera entrar en mi vestido de Scarlett y había gastado un montón de tiempo y de dinero en él. -¿Qué voy a hacer? Si Yoshino-san sigue alimentándome así para la fiesta de Ino estaré hecha una ballena!

Hinata y Sakura se quedaron calladas.

-¿Yoshino-san? –preguntó Hinata despacio.

-¡Ah chicas no les he contado!¡Temari se está quedando en…

Pero no quería que ellas lo supieran. Así que sin más me puse de pie y señalando la prenda en cuestión, gritando dije:

-¡¿Qué tal ese vestido amarillo?! ¡El corte es perfecto, si mis lolas entran allí ya la hicimos, prometo usarlo! –y sin dejarlas recordar de qué estaban hablando, corrí al guardarropa y saqué el vestido.

Para mi desgracia, el vestido era cortísimo. No digo que tenga malas piernas, de hecho, aunque quizás un poco gordas para el gusto de algunas mujeres , me gustan mucho a mí –y a los chicos, ¿para qué mentir?.

-¿Pero qué estoy pensando?… -empecé a murmurar para mí.-No estoy dispuesta a enseñarle mis piernas a la primera fuente de testosterona que se cruce por mi camino. ¿Por qué no puede ser una mujer normal que no sea feliz enseñando cada centímetro de piel posible por el mundo? ¡Y tampoco es como que yo deba usar sus vestidos! ¡Que encima no me quedan porque no soy anoréxica… o algo así! –me senté en la cama mirando el vestido, ignorando el silencio a mi alrededor. –Tampoco es como que estoy gorda… o que no me guste el rosa, sí me gusta el rosa… pero no me queda… y además no está mal tener un par de curvas…

Cabreada, de nuevo, me metí al baño a cambiarme. No traía nada más que la ropa interior encima así que no fue difícil. El vestido cayó por mi cuerpo como anillo al dedo mientras yo me seguía quejando de los complejos corporales de la jovencita que creía que yo iba a caber en uno de sus vestidos talla tres cuando yo era como siete. Me subí el cierre sin siquiera pensarlo y descalza salí de el baño ante la mirada atónita de las chicas, que yo no noté. Me miré al espejo de cuerpo completo en la pared y ridiculizada de mi aspecto continué: -¿Y amarillo, en qué estaba pensando? De verdad, con este pelo me hace verme como un pollo… ¡Pollo! Si Shikamaru me viera en esto, sería su burla por los próximos veinte años…

Me acerqué al lugar donde me había sentado en la cama la última vez y lo hice de nuevo, para ponerme los tacones morados que Ino me había prestado y hasta entonces noté tres pares de ojos sobre mí…

Las miré… despacio… tratando de recordar qué diantres había dicho en mi estado de verborrea, típica de mis días rojos.

-¿Chicas?

Una cascada de risas rebotó en mis oídos, cuando vi sus distorsionadas caras tratando de contenerse. Ino se sostenía el estómago, tratando de no quemarse con la rizadora, la sonrojad sima Hinata cubría su rostro con gracia mientras recuperaba el aliento ruidosamente y Sakura se aventó a la cama a mi lado, para palmearme dos veces en la espalda, diría yo… FUERTEMENTE.

-¡Temari tienes… -pausa para reír ruidosamente- como cinco minutos hablando sola! –medio gritó Ino entre carcajadas. Me asombró, la mitad de esos cinco minutos me los había pasado insultándola.

-¿De qué tanto hablabas? –me preguntó Sakura aún a mi lado.

-¡Ay, no sé, frentona, pero de verdad esa última revelación fue deliciosa! –siguió Ino dejando la rizadora y colocándose donde yo había estado antes de ser consiente de mi rara conducta. –"¡Pollo! ¡¡Si Shika me viera en estoooo, sería su burla por los próximos veinte años!!" –gritó arremedándome exageradamente.

Sentí una bola de aire caliente subir desde mis óvulos hasta mi garganta, sabía que estaba sonrojada, mejor que nadie, pero traté de mantener la compostura mientras una mezcla entre vergüenza y ira se formaba en mis entrañas… No pude hacer más que tartamudear un par de veces y responder la patética frase de:

-¡No dije "Shika"!

Las tres, de un modo realmente perturbador, se acercaron a mí.

-¡No me dejaste terminar lo que iba a decirles a las chicas Temari! –mirada macabra de la dueña de los rubios cabellos cegadores.

-Oye, oye. ¿No es algo que necesiten saber o sí? –dije tratando de hacerla callar su bocaza rosa.

-No, por supuesto que no necesitan saber que te estás quedando en la casa de Shika… maru, perdón. Te gusta completo, casi lo olvido.

-¡Y claro, para qué querría la mitad! –susurró Sakura subiendo y bajando las cejas. Si, ahá y a mi me gustan los okonomiyaki… No, no me gustan, para el archivo.

-¿Es verdad, Temari-san? Qué romántico… -susurró la tímida Hinata ocultando su sonrojo tras las mangas de su pesado suéter.

-Sí… -susurré, olvidando lo que había dicho la chica por ver su cara ilusionada y sin darme cuenta haciéndolas creer, de nuevo, algo extraño e incómodo. –¡Digo, nonono ¿Qué están diciendo? Si sólo me estoy quedando en su casa! –respondí atropelladamente.

-¿Y duermes cerca de él? –dijo Ino con una voz amelcochada y haciendo el súper puchero de la perdición.

-¡No! –respondí asombrada de la estupidez dentro de sus palabras.

-¡¿CON ÉL?! –me preguntó medio gritando, impresionantemente inquisidora, Sakura, acercando su cara MUCHO a la mía.

-¡¡NO!! –le regresé, escandalizada. ¿Bueno qué les enseñaban a las chicas en la escuela? ¡Está bien que fantaseen de vez en vez con un chico pero de allí a tomarse serio el asunto… -¡Están locas, me oyen, locas!

Me puse de pie rápidamente, pero me arrepentí enseguida por dos razones. Una, descubrí que el vestido estaba hecho con una tela sumamente ligera, y dos, me dio un mareo asqueroso de esos de tener que correr a una pared.

-Cielos, embarazada… -dijo Ino en ese tono de "Ay no, qué le vamos a hacer a esta niña", con los brazos y piernas cruzados, sonriéndome cínicamente.

-¿¡Quieres callarte!? –grité sintiendo la sangre correr rápidamente a mi cabeza causándome un dolor espantoso. Giré mi cabeza para contraatacar, gritarle que estaba pensando estupideces, que no se entrometiera en vidas ajenas, que no pensaba ir a ninguna discoteca con ella… cosa que igual no hice.

¿Y quieren saber por qué? Yo sé que sí.

En cuanto giré la cabeza, el mundo empezó a girar, me dio una jaqueca horrible, me temblaron las piernas –sobre tacones de 10 centímetros- y de pronto, lo único que lo que podía pensar era en no caerme, en no desvanecerme. Me faltó el aire y mientras veía oscuramente como Sakura se ponía de pie y corría a socorrerme, logre dar un paso. De pronto todos mis sentidos se perdieron y mi mundo se tornó negro infinito.

No supe nada de mí hasta las seis y media de la tarde cuando meciéndome despacio, una persona, dueña de una voz nefasta, me despertó diciendo suavemente…. "Temari… Temari… tsk… mujer problemática". Oh no, las chicas lo habían hecho de nuevo, mi segundo día apestaba MÁS que nunca, el papeleo no había sido nada.

**·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..**

**Tardó menos, pero me parece que está más corto (aunque más rápido, por los diálogos). Les agradezco que se hayan dado una vuelta para leer, ustedes son mi motor. Tiempo de agradecer a los reviewers! De nuevo seis!!**

**Vanesa: **Gracias por pasar a leer y por dejar review, aca esta la continuación espero que te haya gustado!

**Nikki-vampirella: **Que bueno que te guste mi fic y aun mejor que te guste el shikatema, todas unidas contra los otros mil pairings que tiene shikamaru xD! Continuado, gracias!

**Rose Hatake Nara: **Si, bueno, yo también ame escribir eso, sé que si yo lo hubiera hecho por lo menos me hubiera desmayado! Adoro a Temari con todo mi corazón y sé que sólo Yoshino podría equipararse a ella. También me gustó romper un poco con la perfección de las relaciones que crecen sin caer ni un momento, eso no es real. n.n Pues gracias, en este no hay shikamaru, pero en el que sigue es puuuro fluff n.n.

**Ichi-hana: **No me pareció ofensivo tu comentario, solo me pareció o.o…sin bases n.n, pero no te preocupes y olvidémoslo yo también suelo ser molesta. Que bueno que mi Temari te gustó n.n y también las escenas de la mesa, que las adoré. Muchas gracias por leer y dejar rr!! Arigato!

**Narue-neechan: **Qué bueno que pienses que la espera valió la pena, no sabes lo feliz que me haces con eso. Y sí… "Ser mujer es una tarea terriblemente difícil, porque consiste principalmente en tratar con hombres" lo dijo un hombre, un hombre que valía la pena xD. Gracias por leer!

**UchihaHannabi: **Preciooosa ixi. Te amo más y te callas! n.n sí, pude, gracias por soportarme una vez más, aunque este capitulo salió casi solito de nuevo me ayudaste con la parte de la mujer que habla sola. No me gusta mi shikamaru aún, pero pues ni modo, a pulirlo! Y Shikaku es amor, no te resistas a amarlo. TE AMO! SP&M!

**¡Mil gracias! Nos vemos en el capitulo que sigue!**


	4. Día Dos, El Bosquecillo

**Siete Días**

_(Capítulo 4)_

**.:OmAiRiTa:.**

**No estoy inspirada y tengo prisa, si no lo subo ahora será hasta mañana y no quiero que sea mañana xD. Me tardé demasiado como para aplazarlo más. Disculpenme!! Los quiero!!**

**Aprovecho para decir que le dedico este capi a Rose porque su fic "Un tiempo…" me inspiró en un principio para iniciar la historia. Si no lo han leído hágalo es rulz.**

**Aquí el cuarto capítulo! Shikamaru POV.**

**·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..**

**3. Día dos, El Bosquecillo.**

De todas las veces que he sido mirado por la calle, definitivamente esta fue la más bizarra. Llevaba, pues, una mujer moribunda, roja, y adormecida sobre mi espalda, mientras trataba de pegarme, sin éxito.

-Ya responde. ¿Por qué? Sabes que me debes una explicación… -le dije en voz baja. La gente nos miraba, lo último que quería era que se enteraran de toda la conversación.

-Pues… -empezó con una voz débil y ebria- Ya sabes… Uno de esos días… -hizo una pausa y tomando aire dijo con voz de nena: -¡Por favor Temari no salgas de tu cama! –agitó los brazos y se acomodó mejor sobre mí. –Ignoré la advertencia… hay un hermoso moretón, morado… no púrpura… mo-ra-do…en mi trasero…

No pude evitar reír por lo bajo, parecía una niña pequeña incapaz de estructurar frases decentes, de movimientos torpes y cabeza pesada. Sentí su respiración en mi nuca y aquello me relajaba, sabiendo que seguía respirando con normalidad. De pronto empezó a moverse mucho y escuché un ruido sordo, como de cuando algo no muy pesado cae al suelo. -¿Qué tiraste? –le pregunté.

-Lo siento… se me calló… la yukata… -susurró tallándose las sienes.

Me detuve y dimos media vuelta, vi la yukata tirada en el sucio suelo y de pronto me imaginé la clase de cosas que las personas detrás de nosotros podrían ver, considerando que Temari traía puesto un minivestido amarillo de gazas. Quizás por decencia, quizás por instinto, quizás por celos, me las arreglé para bajar a Temari de mi espalda sin que se me callera, no quería que alguien viera de más.

-¿Temari puedes mantenerte de pie sin mí un momento? –le pregunté sosteniéndola de los antebrazos, tratando de ver en sus ojos nublados. Temía soltarla y que se fuera a caer.

-¡Claro quien crees que soy! –respondió no muy convincentemente. Se agarró más fuerte de mis manos y parpadeó mareada.

-¿Estás segura de que no quiere ver un doctor? –le susurré soltándola poco a poco y viendo que se equilibrara.

-¡Claro, es… cansancio… y algo de alergia. Estoy un poco débil es todo! –decía en voz muy queda. Balanceándose para no caer. Decidí que no era buena idea soltarla, así que usé el kagemane para mantenerla de pie y caminé hacia la yukata, haciéndola agacharse a recoger su yukata imaginaria en el proceso y soltando el jutsu justo después, para abrazarla y ponerle la prenda sobre los hombros.

La vi, tratando de abrir los ojos, con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados. Me sentí agradablemente útil en el momento en que me pidió que la llevara a sentarse un momento y tuve que cargarla una vez más porque no podía caminar. Nos sentamos en una banca cerca de un parque donde jugaban muchos niños. Estaba bien sentada, con los ojos cubiertos por la manga de la yukata y el cabello suelto. Se tambaleó un poco pero antes de que yo pudiera ayudarla me detuvo y se estabilizó de nuevo.

-Qué vergüenza… Me siento tan inútil. Disculpa que te haga cuidarme como a una niñita… Pero en verdad este día… fue horrible.

-A penas son las… siete treinta. Te quedan cinco horas de día, qué vas a hacer con ellas? –le pregunté. Conocía de su tendencia a minimizar el tiempo y no optimizar ni el aire, era una adelantada, todo para ella se hacía y se terminaba rápido.

-¿Qué? Dormir, por supuesto. ¡Me siento mal, tengo el cuello lleno de nudos, me pica hasta el alma, me duele la cabeza… el papeleo fue horrible! –fue diciendo, visiblemente, molesta, e irritada. Se tallaba los ojos y se estiraba el cabello.

-Ok, ok, esta claro que tuviste un mal día. –le dije tomando la mano con la que, por enésima vez, se tallaba el ojo derecho. –Vamos a casa, te haré un té y te duermes. –me puse de pie y le extendí los brazos, sabiendo que no podría pararse ella sola.

-Oye… No te ofendas pero no quiero regresar aún.

-¿Por mi madre?

-Y los mosquitos. Quiero relajarme y en tu casa siento que tengo que portarme bien… sabes que yo no me porto bien en general –terminó casi en un susurro, sonriente.

Bueno al menos en su hablar se le sentía más despierta. Le sonreí, estaba siendo educada. Yo sabía que en mi casa no estaba cómoda, no la culpaba mi madre era muy capaz de hacerla sentir basura y lo último que quería era que se sintiera mal por culpa mía.

-Lo que te pasa es que te sientes mal. –dije. Ella asintió, visiblemente mareada. –Y seguramente no querrás un doctor, porque te parece que no es grave, -volvió a asentir. –Tampoco quieres descansar…

-No, descansar es de gente ladilla como tú. –dijo con una mueca en el pálido rostro.

-Bien, entonces sólo queda algo por hacer… -le dije poniéndome de pie y mirándola.

-¿Y eso es…? –susurró intentando ponerse en pie, infructuosamente. La tomé de las manos y la ayudé a estabilizarse cuando pudo sostenerse en ambas plantas. –No me digas que vas a noquearme y llevarme cargada a mi cama o algo así…

-¿Por qué haría eso?

-Kankuro lo ha hecho.

Me sorprendió de sobremanera enterarme de que, de hecho, no sólo conmigo estaba loca y no fingía demencia para hacerme sufrir. A sabiendas de que su mayor hobby estando en Konoha era fastidiarme, ese pequeño pedazo de realidad me dejaba completamente perplejo. Así que también era una rematada demente con sus hermanos, o con Kankuro al menos.

-Bueno, no. Te voy a llevar al bosque de mi familia… Mi madre dice que para cualquier mal limpieza y aire fresco…

-¿Tu madre?

Bueno sí, no había sido muy buena idea mencionar a mi madre, pero sinceramente me importaba un comino si creía o no en las palabras de mi madre. Me negaba tenerla sentada en una banca de un parque en medio de la ciudad sin ninguna atención.

-Sí.

-Bueno, pero eso es porque tu eres un ladilla que se pasa la vida echado en su cama mirando por la ventana.

Me imaginé echado en mi cama mirando por la ventana y fue tentador. Aunque ese momento de debilidad se hizo presente, seguí pensando que era lo mejor llevármela de allí, conocía un lugar que la iba a relajar porque yo sabía que lo único que tenía era una carga pesada en los hombros y un día de los mil perros, poco más estresante que el mío, que tuve que soportar regaños de mi madre todo el día y juro, JURO, que hubiera preferido trabajar como burro para godaime, pero era imposible, había sido mi día libre.

-Sí, sí. Sólo ven. -Le di la espalda y me acomodé para que subiera a mi espalda. Advertí tras un par de segundos que no pasaba nada. -¿Qué esperas?

-Nada, te ves gracioso así parado… -susurró conteniendo una risita.

Me intenté dar una media vuelta para responderle con toda la sorna de mi ser algo ofensivo, ni si quiera sabía muy bien qué, pero me encontré con su mirada perdida en algún lugar del parquecillo. Un par de niños nos miraban.

-Se veía gracioso, verdad? –les dijo sonriendo y estirando una mano. Los niños se acercaron despacio, un niño como de seis y una niña como de cinco años, cuando llegaron Temari les entregó un shuriken de madera, al parecer de ellos, agachándose un poco –y enseñando más de la cuenta a las señoras que pasaban detrás de ella- para llegar a ellos y despeinarles los cabellos lacios a los niños, que parecían hermanos.

Los niños le sonrieron de vuelta y con nuevas risas se alejaron corriendo. Se acercó a mi espalda y me puso ambas manos en los hombros. –Anda… llévame asno…

Después, porque ella me lo contó, comprendí que los niños habían lanzado el shuriken detrás de ella y que se había dado la vuelta para recogerlo y por eso no me había visto cuando ofrecí mi espalda para llevarla. Pero a pesar de que escuché el relato tuve la mente perdida un rato recordando una y otra vez la mirada y la sonrisa tiernas que les había dedicado a los niños cuando se dirigió a ellos…

**·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..**

-Es aquí… -susurré ayudándola a bajar una ladera, cogiendo ambas de sus manos y soportando todo su peso en mis brazos cuando se resbaló con un madero. –Oe, cuidado.

-¡No veo, cómo quieres que no me caiga! –me reclamó con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Inmediatamente se alejó de mí evitando más contacto del que ya habíamos tenido en el día por culpa de su incapacidad de mantenerse en pie por más de cinco minutos.

-Cuidado… -le dije siguiéndole el lento paso.

-¿Aquí? –pregunto despacio, caminando entre la hierba verde, arrastrando la yukata. Se quitó unos altísimos zapatos de tacón, que sinceramente no sabía por qué diablos estaba usando, porque encima eran morados, y caminó descalza en la tierra fértil. Soltó la yukata de sus hombros y esta resbaló hasta el suelo rápidamente.

No me quedaré con las ganas de decir que desde aquella vez en el hospital, cuando Chouji corría peligro mortal por mi mal liderazgo cuando teníamos 12 años, he aprovechado cada momento posible para ver las piernas de esa mujer frente a mí que, también desde ese día, había presumido tales pilastras de firmes músculos y piel. Y no lo negaré porque tras haberlas visto con detenimiento, nadie lo haría.

(n/a: Aprovecho la pausa para contarles que de hecho hay un FC de las piernas de Temari en Naruto Forums, y lo amo!)

-No camines más, hay pozos de aquél lado y del otro están los ciervos y de verdad no quiero que los asustes. –le dije claramente esperando que me escuchara.

-¿Los ciervos? ¡Quiero verlos, anda… llévame! –suplicó, sorprendentemente, dándome la cara una vez más. Y yo que quería seguir viendo sus piernas… -¿Qué mirabas?

La temperatura dentro de mi cuerpo se elevó rápidamente y por más que quise respirar hondo para ocultar mi repentina vergüenza me fue imposible ocultar que me había cachado en la movida.

-¿Porqué traes un minivestido amarillo? –le pregunté cambiando de tema y haciendo hincapié en la palabra "amarillo", respondiendo parcialmente su pregunta.

-¿Me vas a decir que es mi culpa por traer un vestidito… a-ma-ri-llo?

-Tal vez lo haga…

-Deja de verme, genio. –dijo sonriendo y aventándome uno de los zapatos, que no me costó esquivar, pero me pareció algo ligeramente violento. Dio un par de pasos más, sin ver si el zapato me había pegado o no, hacia un pedazo de tierra descubierto de árboles y con un hueco entre el follaje hacia arriba. –Sabes, las tardes me entristecen…

Miró hacia el cielo y no pude evitar hacerlo también. Aquella atrayente inmensidad estaba empezando a tornarse oscura conforme el tiempo iba pasando. Me llenó un sentimiento de paz mientras ambos mirábamos cómo el viento, de pronto más fuerte, movía despacio a las tenues nubes que escondían las estrellas a punto de renacer como cada noche. Después de todo era mi zona y compartirla con alguien importante para mí era simplemente…

-¿Maravilloso, nee?

-Sí… exacto.

Tras algunos segundos, me eché al suelo, dispuesto a acomodarme. Habrá notado mi actitud de absoluta rendición ante la gravedad y deseos de seguir mirando el cielo, porque me miró y dijo de pronto:

-Alguien… no sé muy bien quién, porque no recuerdo dónde lo leí, dijo "El sabio es quien quiere asomar su cabeza al cielo y el loco es quien quiere meter el cielo en su cabeza" (1) … Eso sólo indicaría que tú eres un sabio y yo soy una loca…? –puso ambas manos en su cintura y mirando hacia arriba sonrió, como solo ella sabe sonreír. Contrastante a su imagen de mujercilla coqueta vestida de amarillo, comprendí lo importantes que se estaban tornando en mi cabeza sus palabras. Bueno, dos sabios no haríamos nada… y dos locos no haríamos nada bien…

Se sentó a mi lado y abrazándose las rodillas siguió mirando al cielo. No esperó una respuesta de mi parte, ella sabía que yo no iba a responder porque, siempre que planteaba cosas así, lo único que obtenía de mí parte era silencio. Pensé mucho lo que dijo, lo pensé y lo volví a pensar, me turbó de sobremanera porque nunca me consideré un sabio. Mas al no llegar a una conclusión me di por vencido, tenía a una persona con quien hablar decentemente y estaba desaprovechando su compañía.

-Oscurece… -dijo en voz baja, acostándose en el césped sucio a mi izquierda. La escuché reacomodar su cuerpo junto al mío mientras mi vista seguía centrada en las nubes que poco a poco dejaban de notarse, que poco a poco empezaban a huir descubriendo pequeñas y tímidas estrellas.

Parpadeé despacio, me estaba dando sueño muy pronto y el frio de la noche empezaba a adormecerme. Coloqué ambas manos bajo mi cabeza golpeando la frente de Temari en el proceso con mi codo, sin darme cuenta, por supuesto, sabía que se sentía mal.

-¡Oye! –me reclamó sentándose rápidamente.

-Lo siento, -dije escondiendo una risa. –Es tu culpa por invadir mi espacio personal…

Se sentó una vez más con un resoplido de inconformidad, quitando "sutilmente" mi brazo de su camino. Se sobó las sienes y volvió a mirar el cielo.

-¡Qué pesada, Ino sí que está loca, mira que querer salir a una "disco" en pleno… lunes! –susurró soltándose el cabello y rascándose la cabeza, sosamente… -Y de verdad… Sakura y Hinata le hacían caso, no sé qué les enseñan a las kunoichis en tu aldea.

-¿Que a veces es bueno divertirse? –le respondí en el mismo tono sacando un cigarrillo. –¿Me dejarás fumarlo ahora?

-Definitivamente no y menos aún si estás cerca de mí. –estiró la mano y alcanzó la cajetilla antes de que pudiera guardarla. La inspeccionó un poco y luego leyó la etiqueta del frente: -"Dejar de fumar reduce el riesgo de enfermedades mortales de corazón y pulmón", sabemos eso… -la giró y leyó una vez más: - Ajá mira, aquí esta! "El humo del cigarrillo afecta también al que no fuma"! Está dicho, tú no fumas cerca de mí…

Me lanzó la cajetilla y la atrapé con la mano izquierda, guardé el cigarro y mi reacomodé en el suelo. Volví al tema del que habíamos partido antes de que yo interrumpiera con mi cigarro.

-Sabes… tal vez, y tú no lo estás considerando, ellas tenían un largo tiempo sin relajarse… y como tú acabas de llegar y estás cansada no lo pensaste.

-De cualquier modo no soy como ellas… -de momento, sonó relajado, pero conforme siguió hablando su voz se tornó melancólica. –Tú lo sabes, no soy como las otras chicas, ellas… disfrutan esto… -y levantó un poco las gazas de su vestidito amarillo- Yo lo odio… prefiero… prefiero meter el cielo en mi cabeza… que asomarme al cielo de vez en cuando y… pensar cosas como: "Qué hermosas están las estrellas, ojalá tuviera un novio para besarnos bajo la luz de la luna y declararnos amor eterno". Tampoco es que nunca haya pensado algo cercano a eso… pero no así, no tan rosa. ¡No intentes comprender, genio! Ni una chica podría explicarte lo que siento en palabras que tú pudieras asimilar.

No tenía idea de que decir, su repentino humor azul me había dejado totalmente descerebrado, las treinta voces en mi cabeza se callaron para escucharla respirar con calma a mi lado. -Me haces sentir un idiota.

-Todos ustedes hombres lo son. –susurró sonriendo. –Ni siquiera tú, súper genio, podrías saber por qué intentaban salir a una disco en lunes…

-No. –tomé aire para seguir con mi frase y objetarle algo que no diré aún, porque no quiero arruinar la emoción (en serio, no quiero).

-Por cierto, Tenten no estaba allí. –dijo cambiando de tema drásticamente, sabiendo que yo iba a contestarle algo más.

-No, la vi con Neji… -dije sin pensar, vagamente, mirándola de reojo. ¿A dónde quería llegar, de qué estaba huyendo? Sin duda alguna, no comprendo a las mujeres. Ella me miró a los ojos rápidamente. Me tomó un segundo comprender por qué… -Entrenando.

-Ah. –volvió su mirada al cielo y bostezó ampliamente.

Sonreí, deslumbrado por sus dientones blancos y bonitos, su piel medianamente bronceada y firme y su rebelde cabello rubio que especialmente ese día se veía liso. No supe hasta muchos años después que no le gustaba tener el cabello liso porque para ella era "inmanejable", pero eso no nos interesa aún… aún. Cerró los ojos despacio presumiéndome sus largas y rizadas pestañas y suspiró.

Uno de esos suspiros que se le antojan a uno vivir en carne propia. Mis suspiros son suspiros de vago y entre uno de vago y uno de chica hay un gran trecho. Su pecho subió y bajo armoniosamente. Y no piensen algo extraño de mí, considerando que ahora hablo de su pecho, pero por más que quiera negarlo soy un hombre… y ella tenía los ojos cerrados, las manos tras sus cabezas y una gran cantidad de aire en sus pulmones.

-Hentai… -susurró. Me asusté y di un respingo, la mire a los ojos… que aún estaban cerrados. Se sonrió, burlona. –Te atrapé, no?

-Qué gran ego… -le susurré, no tenía bases sólidas para afirmarlo, no las tenía, por más que hubiera sido (y era) cierto!

-¿Me estabas viendo o no? –abrió los ojos y se recostó de lado mirándome de muy cerca por culpa del trecho que había perdido al rodar hacia su derecha, hacia mí. -Sé que eres un pervertido… No importa lo fea que se la chica, todos miran. –pero parecía no haberse dado cuenta de haber acortado nuestra distancia.

-Sabes estás adoptando una postura algo… feminista. –la miré de reojo.

-Tú eres un misógino, no es mi culpa, las chicas debemos defendernos, -colocó sus manos bajo su cabeza y se recostó en ellas. -Los hombres abrieron fuego primero, desde que decidieron que ustedes mandaban. Desde que kami es "Él" y no "Ella"… desde…

-Ok, ok, entiendo. Pero lo que dijiste no es verdad… -giré hacia mi izquierda acercándome más a ella. Ciertamente esa postura era más cómoda. Recargué el codo en el suelo y apoyé mi cabeza en mi mano.

-¿Qué?

-"No importa lo fea que sea la chica"… La verdad, yo no habría visto así a una fea…

-¡Así que lo hiciste, me estabas viendo! –dijo súbitamente con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro. ¡Obvio que la había visto!

-…sí

-¿S-sí? Pff, eres tan raro, cualquier otro había dicho "Noooo, como crees?" –estiró una mano y me golpeó el hombro con fuerza media.

Pues no, no iba a negarlo, ¿para qué? No me gusta mentir, por más que las mujeres sean un misterio para mí, uno cansado y problemático. Y no sólo no me gusta mentir, sino que me gusta decir las cosas cuando merecen ser dichas, hay ocasiones en que la desidia no es más grande el aprecio que uno tiene por la gente y si algo sé de las mujeres es que una gran parte cree que tiene defectos súper gravísimos que las hacen sentirse horribles. ¿Y nosotros? Los hombres nunca nos damos cuenta de los defectos de una chica no muy guapa y no muy fea… hasta que ellas lo dicen! Ironía.

-¿Y por qué lo diría? Te estaba viendo porque no eres fea. Si lo fueras… bueno igual estaríamos aquí, sería lo mismo, pero no me importaría tu figura.

-Así que te importa… -susurró incrédula alzando una ceja.

-Ehh… sí, soy hombre, nos importa. –le dije sosamente sin expresiones en mi cara. De algún modo esa plática me parecía tan amena y sencilla que no podía imaginarme lo que estaba haciendo en la cabeza de mi acompañante.

-Machista… -dijo sonriendo y se acercó un poco más a mí. –No me vengas con tu vaina de "invadir tu espacio personal", sí? Hace frío.

No me molestó en absoluto que se acercara, tanto ella como yo teníamos frio y no me había dado cuenta porque, de algún modo, la platica me había absorbido. Me recosté en mi antebrazo quedando su cabeza poco debajo de mi nariz, su cabello olía a Ino, quizás por estar tres horas en su cama inconsciente.

La abracé un poco cuando con una mano estirada cogí la yukata detrás de ella y la tendí sobre su cuerpo. La acomodé entre su cuello, sorprendentemente sin recibir ninguna reacción de repulsión hacia mí de su parte.

-Nos vamos a quedar dormidos… -susurró empezando a cerrar los ojos, notoriamente cansados y rojos. Tenía los labios hinchados y ya de cerca se le podían notar algunas marcas rojas producto de la alergia. Mala idea acostarse a la intemperie.

Pensé después que si se quedaba dormida podía cargarla y llevarla a la casa, a su cama a dormir decentemente, no quería irrumpir su momento de paz ahora que por fin parecía que se relajaba. Eso era todo, necesitaba aire fresco, mi madre podrá ser un fastidio pero es sabia.

-Eres cómodo…

-Ni siquiera me estás tocando.

-¿Y? –susurró, hermosa… hermosa.

En el momento que observé la deliciosa curva que delineaba la yukata sobre su cuerpo, comprendí que algo raro estaba pasando. Algo raro que no había sentido antes pero que, por más raro que fuera, me parecía absolutamente natural y estaba resultando de lo más cómodo. Acerqué mi mano mas a donde estaban las suyas y cuando oí el primer ronquido reprimí una risita que la despertara. Bueno, o era la alergia o la chica roncaba.

-¿No podías ser perfecta verdad? –susurré casi inaudiblemente, sólo el movimiento de mis labios se escuchó. Me reprimí mentalmente por mi desvarío, aunque nadie… nadie puede huir de lo que le ha de venir. ¿Cierto?

…

¿Cierto?

**·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..**

**1. Fue Gilbert Chesterton, Temari.**

**¡Perdón me tardé de-ma-sia-do! Ahora estoy muy atrasada, me deprimió saber que se me habían pasado los cumpleaños de Ino y de Shikamaru, porque si lo hubiera empezado antes habría alcanzado a subirlos en los respectivos días, así que no se deje de escribir, estaba triste! Pero ya esta aquí. No como lo esperaba pero bueno n.n.**

**Gracias a mis reviewers! Ocho, chicas! (porque creo que todas somos chicas XD ajajaj no me extrañaría!)**

**Ginevra Hale: Bueno allá está, Tenten estaba entrenando xD, de no ser así habría estado con la chicas en su momento "stupid girls". Gracias por animarme. Leí tu review y el de Sakunaru-chan y empecé a escribir instantáneo! GRACIAS MIL!**

**Vistoria: Que bueno que el capitulo anterior te gustó la intención es que fuera gracioso n.n espero que este también (aunque a mi no me gusta tanto) muchísimas gracias por leer. Y sí, Tenten se quedó con Neji xD.**

**Narue-neechan: Pues no, yo tampoco imaginé a Temari tan así pero quería mostrarla en crisis y si dar un poco de su lado "nena". Gracias por leer!**

**I74mi: ¡Ya sabes qué pasa n.n! Y lo he seguido, gracias!!**

**9shikatema9: "Simplemente genial" Gracias, gracias!! Que bueno que te gusta, lo hago por ustedes muchas gracias! Yo tmb amo el shikatema, me apasiona escribir de ellos! Y no, nada de Ino, también de desespera.**

**Rose: Puedo escribir sólo Rose, verdad? XD Gracias por decir que esta bien redactada me esfuerzo xD aunque hay fallos porque pierdo el hilo pero va. Que bueno que nos guste la vida real xD. La regla es un asco pero ya qué hay que lidiar con ella y su inoportunidad.**

**Ale-are: Gracias por decir que te gustó mucho! Yo tmb espero que siga asi de bueno n.n! Gracias por hacer la distinción de mi fic en verdad te lo agradezco.**

**UchihaHannabi: Mi amor, te adoro eres la vida! Gracias por ayudarme con el pedacito que no sabía como hacer (de nuevo, me salvas, te amo!). Sabes que todo esto es culpa tuya y lo disfruto por ti. TE lo agradezco de aquí a allá ocho mil veces! Y Shikamaru ES sexy ¬¬.**

**¡Muchisimas Gracias! AMOR!**


	5. Día Tres, Maquillaje y Tormenta

**Siete Días**

_(Capítulo 5)_

**.:OmAiRiTa:.**

**No mucho que decir, no muy inspirada pero lo suficiente, amo el final, quiéranlo xD. Perdón por la tardanza.**

**·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..**

**5. Día tres, Maquillaje y tormenta.**

No tenía, al parecer, intenciones de despertar y para qué negarlo? Yo no tenía intenciones de moverme. Parpadeé abriendo mis ojos por enésima vez, me fastidiaba la luz del sol, hacía algo de calor, el rocío de la noche había dejado el ambiente pesado y vaporoso, me costaba algo respirar con sus dos, sorpresivamente musculosos, brazos alrededor de mi cintura y con la cara metida en el hueco de su cuello.

Indudablemente se preguntarán cómo llegamos a esa posición. Y… sinceramente sólo sé que me quedé dormida y que a la mañana siguiente ya estábamos así. La noche había sido fría y yo, la más friolenta de la familia, seguramente me había ido acercando poco a poco. No les extrañe, suelo hacerlo seguido, masacrar el oxigeno y espacio de quienes duermen cerca de mí es mi especialidad.

No era mi cercanía a él lo que me sorprendía, después de todo conocía las propias mañas, sino su cercanía a mí. Uno pensaría que hasta quería estarlo. Yo lo pensaba... ¿y cómo no? Si ya tenía como diez minutos tratando de soltarme de su amarre y lo único que conseguía era hacerlo abrazarme más fuerte. Ya pues… me quedé quieta esperando. Pero fue esa enésima vez, en la que abrí mis ojos y comprendí que ya era tarde, que decidí ponerle fin al claustro. ¿Y qué hice? Le pegué reverendo zape en la frente.

-¡DESPIERTA LLORÓN!

Me soltó tan rápido y se sentó tan en automático, que seguramente ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que al menos las últimas dos horas había estado empeñado en sacar cada centímetro cúbico de oxígeno en mis pulmones. Quizás era un intento de homicidio disfrazado de amor… Oh por kami, frases hechas que suenan muy raro. Pensé. (n/a: Oh Temari such DENIAL, YO pensé.)

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –me preguntó molesto pero ligeramente adormecido.

-¡Te dije que nos íbamos a quedar dormidos, cabeza de apio! –le dije estirando la yukata sobre sus hombros y poniéndola sobre mis piernas. ¡Y bueno todavía estaba usando el vestido amarillo!

-Sabes, tienes la cara hinchada.

Sí, de verdad dijo eso. ¿Quién diablos despierta como princesa después de tener el periodo, la regla, un desmayo y de haber dormido bajo "las estrellas" a merced de los mosquitos TODO JUNTO? ¿Eh, quien? Ese tío de verdad necesitaba unas clasecitas de sentido común.

-¿Nunca habías visto despertar a una chica, o Ino se despierta tan temprano en las misiones que nunca la ves fea? –le pregunté sarcásticamente cruzándome de brazos.

-Opción dos, creo. –susurró y se talló los ojos.

-Te he dicho…

-Que no lo haga, ya lo sé. –se rascó la cabeza mientras bostezaba ampliamente. Bueno un vago siempre es un vago, no puede serle infiel a su "modus operandi".

Me puse de pie súbitamente, olvidando que tenía problemas fisiológicos típicos de cualquier mujer fértil. Sentí… esa sensación característica que por discreción y por respeto a los chicos me abstendré de describir. Sí, un bajón. Me mordí los labios preocupada, después de todo me había pasado toda la noche con la misma compresa y estaba empezando a ponerme nerviosa… y si había manchado el vestidito amarillo de Ino? No podía darle la espalda al sujeto conmigo, era simplemente terrorífico pensar en su reacción. Me obligué a pensar…. Rápido.

-Oye genio… -empecé. Él me miró, sin mucho interés aparente, pero le dio una fugaz mirada a mis piernas, lo cual me dio muchas ganas de fastidiarlo pero me controlé. –Aventé mi zapato… puedes buscarlo por mi?

Se dio media vuelta para encontrar el zapato, sorpresivamente sabiendo a donde dirigirse, e inmediatamente torcí mi cuerpo para ver mi trasero, asustadísima. Y bueno… el vestido estaba más amarillo que un pollo. Cuando volví, infinitamente relajada, a la posición normal de mi cuerpo, el tipo se volvía con el zapato morado en la mano. E-fi-cien-cia, eso es el jovencito, cuando quiere…

-¿Quieres volver a casa ahora? Tendré problemas, pero si entras y sales rápido mi madre no tendrá tiempo de gritar…

-¿Gritar, por qué? –pregunté, tontamente. Ahá… después comprendí lo que no quería decirme al cerrar rápidamente la boca. Estaba buscando palabras para explicarme la clase de pensamientos que podían cruzar en ese momento la mente de la sobreprotectora Nara Yoshino. Típico…

-¿Cómo era, "sé lo que esta pensando tu madre y no te lo diré porque es bizarro e incómodo"? algo así diré ahora.

-Ah.

Sí bueno, lo esperaba y por supuesto yo tampoco lo habría dicho. En verdad era bizarro e incómodo, casi tanto como Ino preguntando que si dormía con él (y al recuerdo de aquella pregunta, mi rostro se sonrojó considerablemente). Y hablando de dormir con él, cosa que en estricto sentido de la palabra, había hecho… Seguramente Yoshino-san en aquel momento estaba pensando en cómo arrancar el cuero cabelludo de la cabeza peluda de esta servidora que, a juicio de su retorcida cabeza, se había atrevido a desvirginar a su cervatillo hermoso de aspecto tétrico en las mañanas.

Tétrico, sí, pero atractivo, debo aceptar. En aquel momento, obviamente, no lo acepté, pero ahora lo hago. Me parecía sumamente estúpido pensar que un hombre recién levantado podía ser sexy… y sí señor era muy sexy. A penas podía abrir los ojos, tenía los parpados hinchados y una expresión sosa en su rostro pero, curiosamente, la actitud de despreocupación y relajación que transmitía su cuerpo lo convertían… en una excelente almohada. Me reproché mentalmente un buen rato, mientras caminábamos a su casa, el haber pensado un par de motivos por los que, el cuerpo de ese mocoso que ya no parecía de mocoso, podía llegar a convertirse en mi almohada.

**·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..**

¿Para qué se los cuento, si todos saben que fue horrible? Primero, entramos casi corriendo a la casa. ¡¿Y digo, si no hubiéramos tenido nada de qué escondernos por qué estábamos huyendo de la señora?! El caso es que yo corrí hasta mi cuarto como alma que lleva el diablo, cogí un cambio de ropa, un par de repuestos, tomé algo de dinero y en menos de lo que canta un gallo ya había salido con todo lo que necesitaba para pasar el resto de la velada.

Mas no conté con que el vago tenía que subir dos pisos, se tardó… Desde que yo salí, un minuto… dos… tres? Antes de que mi mente procesara los cuatro minutos de ansiedad el vago salió corriendo de su casa, más asustado que un gatito a una velocidad sorprendente.

-¿Qué pasó?

-¡Mi madre, corre! –llegó hasta mí jadeando y con una mano en el pecho. Quien fuera la mano…

-¿Por qué? No pasó nada ayer!

-¡Sólo corre, no creo que quieras el sermón! –dijo de pronto tomándome del brazo y haciéndome caminar junto con él a una velocidad apremiante.

-¿El sermón? –le pregunté caminando torpemente a su lado.

-¡Ya sabes, el sermón incómodo, camina!

¡No me estaba dejando agarrar mi ritmo, me llevaba a sus zancadas y es que sus piernas eran mucho más largas que las mías, mis pasos nunca serían tan largos como los suyos! Encima iba yo casi corriendo por la calle con el vestidito amarillo ondeando en el viento sin un dejo de vergüenza.

-¡Oye genio, genio! Ya estamos lejos de tu casa, detente! –le grité casi en las orejas. Teníamos que detenernos, qué chica corre en tacones al paso de un chico en sandalias?! Bueno Ino podría. Bajó la velocidad y soltó mi brazo pero seguimos caminando. –A dónde vamos?

-¿No lo sé… alguna idea? –contestó mirando al frente y caminando ligero con ambas manos en los bolsillos. Tan típico de él.

-Bueno, dijiste que podía gastarme el dinero de la pensión en maquillaje. ¿Te atreverías a ir de compras conmigo?

Lo estaba retando, seguramente sabía que hacerlo sería una tortura, aunque yo misma no me considero el tipo de chica que fastidia al acompañante con que le cargue las bolsas y le diga qué vestido se le ve mejor y se pruebe doscientos zapatos y… esas cosas. Kankuro dice, y le creo, que soy un niño con pechos.

-Si no tuvieras pechos, juraría que eres un niño así que no debe ser tan tortuoso. –dijo a media voz inclinándose hacia mí en un aire misterioso.

¡Caray había tenido el descaro de decirlo! -¡OYE! –tremendo zape una vez más- ¡Sólo yo y mis hermanos pueden decir esas cosas!¿Y tú por qué te andas fijando en mis pechos eh, hentai?!

-¡Temari no grites, asustas a los niños! –me contestó divertidísimo, riendo mientras yo echaba humo por las orejas. En verdad, no es que me importara que hiciera obvio su interés por mi cuerpo, después de todo de un hombre en plena adolescencia no puede esperarse menos, pero llanamente decirme que soy un niño con pechos?!

-Ah no, no me calles! –le contesté parándome súbitamente en medio de la calle. Sí, nos estaban viendo. -¡Crees que puedes andar por ahí hablando de mi cuerpo como se te antoje?!

-Temari, no insulté tu cuerpo, al contrario, te insulté a ti. Y solemos hacer eso, no exageres, es casi una rutina. Como si yo me enojara por que me dijeras vago. –me explicó, convincentemente.

En el momento que su cara se tornó seria y me miró con severidad comprendí la estupidez de mi reacción. Sí, tenía sobre mi propio cuerpo un montón de complejos y sobre mi personalidad bastantes más, como cualquier mujer. Es cierto que nunca me había considerado una chica femenina pero es que nunca me había parecido importante. No hasta ese momento…

He de aceptar que a partir de esa cara de seriedad suya, de que comprendí mi infundado miedo a no ser femenina, me propuse estabilizarme y comprender que no era perfecta y que no podía serlo. Di algunos pasos más y llegué hasta él, que me mirada impávido aún.

-¿Estoy siendo rara verdad? –le dije, intentando sonreír, fallidamente.

-Bastante, pero supongo que es consecuencia de ser niña. –y me sonrió, exitosamente.

¡Bueno tenía un radar o qué! Esa fue la frase más acertada que me había dicho en su vida! Me sentí… absolutamente trasparente. No podía verlo a los ojos, acababa de actuar como una niña tonta. –Tu sí eres un vago.

-¿Y qué necesitas, colorete, pestañas postizas, rizos, aretes y collares de brillantes? –recitó en voz baja, sabiendo que yo apenas lo escucharía.

-Y zapatos… -le dije acercándome un poco más a él y anclando mi mano derecha en la manga izquierda de su playera. No tenía intenciones de soltarlo de verdad no quería hacerlo. Había mutado en un gatito indefenso en menos de diez segundos y me sentía completamente desahuciada. Por una estupidez. Las mujeres somos problemáticas y sé que sólo él podría comprender a esta, esta la, efectivamente, niño con pechos.

-Por favor…

-¿Eh? –pregunté sosamente. Me desconcertó de sobremanera su respuesta, lo miré a los ojos, insultando su inusual reacción con la mirada. ¿Qué demonios quería decir son su "por favor"? Yo estaba en medio de una crisis y el empezaba a decir cosas aleatorias!

-¿Que me lo pidas por favor, tan mala educación tienes?

-Calla, ladilla. –le dije sonriendo mientras estiraba su playera hasta el punto de deformarla. –No fastidies a una dama que por el momento no quiere ser educada.

-Bueno, lo ignoraré sólo porque creo saber qué esta pasando contigo. –me sonrió de vuelta con esa expresión de autosuficiencia que, tan me desquicia como me encanta. Shikamaru tiene esa reacción en mucha gente. Me tomó del brazo una vez más y retomamos la marcha.

Después de que, a petición mía, hiciéramos una parada técnica en el baño de un establecimiento público, empezó mi día feliz, muy feliz y cada vez que lo recuerdo… se me arrebolan las mejillas.

**·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..**

Jamás habrían imaginado el chaparrón que se nos vino encima tan pronto echamos a andar de nuevo. Empezó como una lluvia leve de la que nos refugiamos bajo los árboles, luego la intensidad fue subiendo gradualmente hasta que empezamos a resguardarnos bajo los techos de casas ajenas y por último, el agua era tal que bajo el techo más amplio, la lluvia mojaba. Y yo con tacones.

-¡Sabes –le dije medio gritando, pues el agua no me dejaba escucharlo- creo que moriremos ahogados si nos quedamos aquí!

-¿Por qué? –me respondió gritando con ambas manos sobre la boca dirigiendo su voz hacia mí.

-¡El agua está haciendo un camino hacia aquí! –le respondí igualmente mientras intentaba sacar mis pies mojados de la corriente de agua.

-¡Entonces qué hacemos? Los locales están cerrados!

-¡Volvamos a tu casa!

-¡¿Qué? Nos vamos a mojar!

-¡No seas bobo, ya estamos más que mojados! –le dije pegándole en un brazo. No estábamos para tonterías. Se quitó el chaleco y me lo ofreció. -¿¡Pero tu te has vuelto loco?! Vas a morir de pulmonía!

-¡Póntelo!

No sé muy bien por qué, pero me lo puse, estaba calientito y de algún modo yo era capaz de reconocer su olor en él. Me tomó de la mano y salimos en un par de pasos a la lluvia asesina. Nunca tan asesina como la de Suna, donde llueve y hasta los peces se ahogan, pero bastante más molesta. Desacostumbrada a la sensación, la lluvia me golpeaba la piel no resguardada por su chaleco y las gotas de agua resbalaban desde mi fleco hasta mis pestañas, obligándome a cerrar los ojos. No tenía idea de a donde íbamos, sólo seguía de cerca sus pasos frente a mí.

La lluvia se intensificó y allí, parados en medio de alguna calle, nos quedamos varados, imposibilitados de caminar.

-¿¡Qué hacemos ahora?! –le pregunté, cubriendo mi frente con una mano, intentando entorpecer el curso de la lluvia por mi cara.

-¡No sé y tengo frio! –me contestó en la misma pose que yo.

-¡Te daría el chaleco pero está mojado y también tengo frío! –le dije con una sonrisa.

El agua cubría el suelo hasta nuestros tobillos y la corriente en bajada era fuerte, teníamos que hacer algo pronto. Sin soltar mi mano me atrajo hacia él y me rodeó con un brazo. Dio un paso y por inercia empezamos a caminar a la deriva, sin ver nada tras la cortina de lluvia y neblina.

-¡¿A-a donde vamos?! –le pregunté, tartamudeando tontamente, con los cabellos pegados a los ojos y ambas manos fuertemente agarradas de su cintura, enviciantemente estrecha.

-¡Creo que a casa de Choji, pero no estoy del todo segu… -en ese instante un bache salió de ningún lado y lo hizo tropezarse llevándome con él en el proceso.

Sé lo que todos están pensando y no, no caí sobre él, es físicamente imposible. Ambos caímos de rodillas al suelo mojado encharcándonos de lodo y otras sustancias orgánicas que no quiero imaginar. Me dio un ataque de risa cuando vi ambas de nuestras rodillas sumergidas en agua sucia. Él se unió a mi risa por lo bajo, probablemente por contagio más que por propias razones.

Se puso de pie despacio y se inclinó para ayudarme a hacerlo también, pero antes de que pudiera tomar sus brazos para ayudarme escuché un llanto a lo lejos que atrajo mi atención. Lo solté y me quedé con las rodillas en el suelo, dirigiendo todos mis sentidos a ese llanto.

-¡Qué pasa?!

-¡¿No lo oyes?! –le pregunté alarmada, me estaba asustando, parecía un niño. Desee tener entre mis manos mi abanico, pero había sido lo suficientemente estúpida como para olvidarlo en su casa. Me paré e intenté seguir el llanto, guiándome sólo por mi instinto.

La niebla se disipaba conforme caminaba hacia allá. Me tranquilizaba oír las sandalias de Shikamaru contra el agua tras de mí, así que seguí caminando hasta un arbusto bajo el cual… Encontré a una niña de unos cuatro años llorando, con un gatito mojado en brazos. Sentí un gran alivio al darme cuenta de que nada malo pasaba con ella, se había resguardado bajo un arbusto lo suficientemente pequeño para cubrirla del agua. Corrí hacia ella, precipitada, necesitábamos sacarla de allí.

-¿¡Linda, estas bien, donde están tus padres?! –le pregunté hincándome a su altura. La niña sólo negó y siguió llorando más fuerte, el gatito le estaba clavando las garritas en el cuello y sin embargo ella no lo soltaba. Me enterneció la imagen hasta tal punto que, cuando Shikamaru me alcanzó, ya estaba llorando.

-¡¿Temari qué…?

Me sequé las lagrimas junto con el agua que corría de por si por mi cara y le extendí los brazos a la niña, estaba indispuesta a dejarla sola, ningún ser con corazón lo haría.

-¡¡Ven preciosa, no te voy a hacer nada, vamos a llevarte a un lugar seco!! –le supliqué para que se acercara a mí. La niña me miró recelosa pero se acercó a mí poco a poco.

Me quité el chaleco de Shikamaru y se lo puse sobre los hombros, quizás ella ya no se mojaría tanto y el gato dejaría de arañarla. Ella sonrió al ver que el gato se escondía bajo el chaleco y se acercó más a mí. Yo la abracé y de algún modo, del que no fui del todo consiente, conseguí cargarla y ponerme de pie.

La mirada inquisidora del joven se transformo, en cuanto vio a la niña, en una sonrisa comprensiva y tierna. Me tomó de los hombros, me quitó el cabello de la cara y con su brazo evitó que la lluvia cayera sobre mis ojos.

-¡¿Quieres que yo la cargue?! –me preguntó sonriendo. Algo dentro de él se había vuelto totalmente encantador, totalmente… romántico. Yo negué, sonrojada, la situación pintaba demasiado hermosa como para darme cuenta de que mis brazos se cansaban rápidamente.

Él me abrazó por los hombros y fue guiándonos por entre la lluvia a un paso ni lento ni rápido, de vez en cuando mirándome a mí o a la niña, de vez en cuando preguntando si ya me había cansado o si quería que nos detuviéramos, sabía que yo no iba a soltar a la niña. Yo negué, quería llegar a un lugar seco lo más pronto posible.

Por un momento la lluvia fue más intensa que antes y, sin poder caminar, nos quedamos parados en medio de nada, era la tormenta más horrible que hubiera vivido nunca. El agua se metía por todos lados y el gato había empezado a rasguñarme a mí, la niña lloraba más fuerte y yo tenía los huesos tan fríos que sentía que me crujirían en cualquier segundo. Por un momento, Shikamaru nos abrazó a los cuatro, con sus largas manos colocó mi cabeza en su pecho y colocó la propia sobre la mía y así, él sobre mi, yo sobre la niña, la niña sobre el gato, esperamos hasta que la lluvia cesó un poco.

Una leve risita me sacó de mis pensamientos cuando él alzó su cabeza para mirar alrededor y darse cuenta de que la neblina se había despejado y que podíamos conocer nuestra locación: a dos calles de la casa de Choji. Me acomodé a la niña, que no lloraba más, en los brazos y echamos a andar despacio por entre los ríos de lluvia. Shikamaru nunca soltó mi cuerpo hasta que entramos a la casa, tras ser bienvenidos por la madre de Choji que estaba aliviada de que estuviéramos bien. Me fue abrazando posesivamente desde que cargué a la niña, hasta que tuve que partir a ponerle algo seco y evitar que se enfermara.

Ya en el cuarto de la señora Akimichi, duchamos a la niña y le pusimos una blusa de ella a modo de camisón. La niña, de nombre Yuki, nunca me soltó, aprendió mi nombre, mi aldea y me dijo muchas veces que mi cabello era muy bonito. Me sentí muy feliz al comprender que la había ayudado y era su modo de agradecerme. Cuando bajé, aún con la niña en brazos, Shikamaru y Choji pensaban un nombre para el gato. La mesa estaba puesta y los Akamichi nos esperaban a comer.

Los muchachos se sentaron juntos, como de costumbre, yo frente a Chouji y entre Shikamaru y yo, la niña con una absoluta cara de satisfacción. Le conseguimos algo de leche al gato y nos sentamos los seis a comer. Lo hice silenciosamente y agradecí por toda la atención que nos brindaron, con un pensamiento siempre en mi mente.

Nunca pude ni podré olvidar, las últimas palabras que Shikamaru me dijo al oído antes de tocar a la puerta, mientras me abrazaba con fuerza y besaba mi mejilla.

"Serías una madre hermosa".

**·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..**

**¡Doce reviews esta vez! Me siento muy satisfecha porque es una numero muy bueno. Siento mucho la tardanza, saben que no es mi intención hacerlos esperar pero pasé por un momento algo dificl en mi vida y era lo último en lo que quería pensar. Quizás este capitulo se pasó se cursi pero ni modo, me gustó! Agradezco!**

**Beka-san: ¡Muchas gracias tu reviews me puso muy feliz de verdad me halagas! Y no, tampoco pretendo que el final sea predecible n.n!**

**SeleneNekoi: TuT oh por dios, muchas gracias, alimentan mi ego y eso no es del todo bueno pero muchas gracias! Gracias por favoritear y por el apoyo!**

**Pako: Vaya, un honor que nos lea un chico n.n. Que bueno que te parece agradable, intento hacerla no muy cursi ni muy seca, también intento no tardar pero tuve problemas ToT! Gracias, muchas gracias!**

**SakuNaru-Chan: Que bueno que te guste tanto el shikatema como a mí, grcias por el favorito y me hace feliz saber que te entretiene, para eso está. **

**9shikatema9: Que bueno que te guste que actualice, prometo hacerlo mas seguido! Y muchas gracias por todo el apoyo, ustedes son mi razón de escribir!**

**SpyChan: ¡Muchas gracias por decir que va bien, me relaja! Gracias, gracias n.n me esmero y sí, amo la relación que tienen esos dos tontos n.n!**

**Nikki-vampirella: "Demasiado bueno" por dios que feliz soy!! Muchas gracias por leerme, y viva el shikatema n.n!**

**UhhihaHannabi: Bueno amor, aquí lo tienes, recién salido del horno! Shikamaru ES sexy, es la ultima vez que te lo digo ¬¬. Y bueno, me encanta que me leas aunque no sea tu pairing favorito te adoooro!! Yaay no me siento vieja!! Gracias preciosa, tu turno de escribir!**

**GinevraHale: ¡Gracias por echarme porras n.n! Intento balancear mi historia, me gusta que te guste xD. Muchas gracias, aca esta el siguiente capitulo!! **

**Ichi-hana: No importa que no hayas dejado rr en el anterior, este me encantó n.n. Si bueno a veces sin inspiración las cosas salen bien xD. Gracias por halagar a mi Shikamaru a mi todavía no me convence xD y aquí hay más niños para ti xD y más escenas shikatema ú.u. Gracias!!**

**Vistoria: No, el anterior no fue divertido, ni este, en escencia, pero ya vendrán tiempos mejores. No quiero llegar al beso, ni creas XD. Muchas gracias por leerme!**

**Rose: Gracias por decir cosas lindas de cómo escribo n.n y si, "anda llévame asno" a mi también me encantó! Y lo de "vaina" bueno es que tengo una amiga venezolana (cof cof UchihaHannabi) que me lo contagió a veces hablo como ella. Bueno, muchas gracias por leer siempre una delicia recibir tus reviews!**

**¡Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews! ****Tengan un buen fin de semana!**


	6. Día Tres, Tormenta y Sueños

**Siete Días**

_(Capítulo 6)_

**.:OmAiRiTa:.**

**Me declaro culpable de haber pasado por OTRA crisis emocional y haber escrito este capitulo llorando, con sueño, con hambre, y asi… Quizas este algo cursi, pero que mas da? Me gusta lo cursi. No me gustó del todo (algo corto), pero me gustó. Sí, asi que léanlo y háganme feliz n.n.**

**¡¡A mi padawan hermosa, UchihaHannabi, si algún día le descastigan el Internet y vuelve a mis brazos!! AMOR!**

**·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..**

**6. Día tres, Tormenta y Sueños.**

Apenas terminamos de cenar, tras admirar la cara de asombro de la niña al ver como Chouji y Choza comían, la mujer de aquella peculiar familia se llevó los platos sucios y Temari se ofreció a ayudarla, ayuda que le mujer no rechazó. Me quedé entonces con padre, hijo, la niña y el gato. El gato era absolutamente negro, con dos manchas blancas en las patitas traseras, tan perfectas que parecían pulcrísimos calcetines… o zapatos muy limpios, eso: Zapatos.

-Kutsu… (n/a: Zapato) -dije mirando al gato beber la poca leche que quedaba en el tazón. La niña empezó a reír y fue por el gatito para volver con él entre los brazos y sentarse entre Chouji y yo.

-¡¡Kustu-kustu!! –gritó contenta. Verla, de algún modo, me inyectaba energía. Pensar que hacía quizás un par de horas estaba perdida en una lluvia intensa y que ahora sonreía como si nada hubiera pasado, me hacía sentir un idiota por estar preocupado, por seguir pensando en las consecuencias de mis acciones. No es que hubiera hecho algo malo, pero había dicho algo que, correctamente interpretado, era comprometedor.

-Oe Shikamaru –me llamó Chouji, sin mirarme a los ojos, ocupado mirando a Yuki, la niña, jugar con Kutsu. Un vistazo a su expresión me hizo saber que estaba a punto de hablarme de algo serio.

-¿Hmmm? –le pregunté, tenía idea de qué iba a decirme, después de todo era Chouji y si alguien lo conocía era yo, iba a hablarme de Temari.

-¿Te asustaste verdad?

Mas sin embargo esa pregunta no la esperaba. -¿Que si me asuste? –pregunté sosamente, quería asegurarme de que había escuchado bien, no conocía la respuesta a su pregunta.

-Te veías muy serio cuando entraste –me dijo despacio, evitando llamar la atención de las mujeres y de su padre que hurgaba en algunos papeles sobre la mesa. Me miró a los ojos y me sonrió. No tenía palabras, no sabía que decirle, los pensamientos de mi cabeza se vaciaron pero sí, quizás si estaba asustado.

-Yo… no lo sé, podría ser.

-Por supuesto, tenias a dos mujeres bajo tu responsabilidad… -dijo sonriente y jugando con el gatito y la niña agregó: -Quizás tres, no sabemos si Kutsu es gato o gatita. Nunca… te había visto proteger a alguien así.

-No me habías visto... –le respondí intentando evadir la pregunta, evadir responderla, aunque de pronto la respuesta estaba clara en mi mente. Chouji lo notó porque me sonrió ampliamente y volvió a sus juegos con Kutsu y Yuki. Supongo que el bonachón compañero sabía que me había dejado pensando.

Choza se puso de pie y despidiéndose de nosotros partió hacia otra habitación, quizás sabiendo que estaba obstaculizando nuestra comunicación, aunque en realidad yo no tenía planeado decir nada.

Lo pensé con cuidado y llegué a la conclusión de que no es que hubiera estado serio o algo asustado… había estado asustadísimo, pero por supuesto, si el acompañante se tira a llorar y uno lo sigue, nunca se encuentra un remedio al problema y tuve que fingir estar sereno para que pudiéramos seguir adelante, tuve que fingir firmeza y contagiársela a ella, que tenía los brazos temblorosos, los ojos húmedos y rojizos y el cuerpo tenso. La abracé por ambos, porque ella necesitaba seguridad y yo necesitaba fuerza. Quizás pensarán que parece algo exagerado considerando que hablamos de lluvia, una niña, una mujer y un gato, pero en mis manos, parecían dos florecillas, si bien una desconocida y su gato, extremadamente débiles a las que tenía que poner a salvo.

La niña estaba asustada y como ser humano era mi deber ayudarla a ella y a su gato. Temari estaba asustada también, y como su amigo era mi deber cuidarla, ni siquiera sé muy bien porqué, pero había sentido la necesidad de hacerlo. Curiosamente en un segundo mi definición de "amigo" hacia ella cambió drásticamente y en ese instante, por supuesto no me di cuenta hasta algunos años después, lo que yo sentía por ella, de ser mera atracción y un cariño fraternal se convirtió en mi ruina.

Esa mujer había cargado a una niña desconocida en medio de una tormenta, la había abrazado, la había cuidado, la había arropado, la había protegido como si fuera propia. Me había permitido mirar más allá de su careta de mujer fuerte hasta su más primitivo impulso femenino, su instinto maternal. Para un hombre como yo, aunque, repito, no lo supe hasta muchos meses después, una mujer así valía su peso en oro.

No mentí cuando le dije que sería una madre hermosa, porque cualquiera en mi lugar lo habría pensado, pero debo decir que me tenía infinitamente perturbado haber abierto la boca para decir algo tan comprometedor y haber, encima, besado su mejilla sin razón aparente. Algo en mi mente me gritaba "Shikamaru, los amigos no se besan en las mejillas"

Y en efecto, no lo hacen. Pero, en efecto también, no era realmente mi amiga… o si? Sí, pero no sólo eso. Caray, más complicado que explicar esto… sólo el origen del problema.

-Temari –escuché a Chouji decir. Lo miré a los ojos rápidamente, queriendo saber qué iba a decirme después, pero me sorprendí encontrarme sus ojos mirando un punto detrás de mí. –Si estás cansada puedo decirle a mi madre que te prepare un cuarto.

No volví la mirada, porque sabía que estaba detrás de mí, al contrario, seguí mirando a la pared hasta que se sentó a mi lado silenciosa.

-No, muchas gracias Chouji, debo mantenerme despierta, tengo muchas cosas que hacer mañana y si me duermo temprano me levantaré tarde. Además tengo que terminar algunos pendientes para el cumpleaños de Ino.

-¿Tu vestido? –pregunté inmiscuyéndome, sin querer, en una conversación que no era la mía y en la que yo, en realidad, no tenía cabida.

-¿Me hablas de nuevo? Es bueno saberlo. –dijo sonriéndome con esa expresión sarcástica y ofensiva suya queme hacía sentir una basura. –Después de tanto silencio creí que nunca más ibas a volver a hablarme.

-No digas tonterías. –le respondí secamente. Aunque era verdad, si mi curiosidad no hubiera sido más fuerte que yo, no le habría hablado, me daba demasiada vergüenza. Ansiedad… sí, ansiedad. No sabía que pensaba ella de mí sabiendo la clase de cosas que pasaban por mi mente cuando la veía. Ella, en respuesta, me miró insistentemente hasta que la miré… sabía que no iba a dejar de verme a menos que respondiera a su insistente llamado. La miré a los ojos, tratando de fingir indiferencia, pero una sonrisa calurosa y quizás algo burlona me reacomodó el cerebro. –Qué problemático… la verdad no pensaba hablarte… -le confesé sonriendo a mi vez.

-Lo sé, eres un bebé… -dijo poniéndose de pie y tendiéndome una mano.

-¿Me vas a ayudar a pararme? Sé que soy flojo pero…

Rió contenta y me pegó con la palma de esa mano en el hombro. -¡¡Sí claro… te estoy diciendo que me sigas!!

Me paré despacio y a penas había recuperado la vertical me encontré mi mano apresada por la suya y la otra sosteniendo la mano de Yuki, la niña. Cojones, como si no tuviera suficiente con lo que mi mente hacía para que aparte le echara más leña al fuego. La niña, con el gatito en el hombro me sonrió y no pude evitar hacerlo también.

Ella era parte de mi Rey… yo era sólo su obispo, obispo dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo por salvarla, a ella, la niña y a ella… ella. Me sorprendí pensando aquello, buen material de reflexión por los siguientes tres días, y decidí volver a la realidad antes de que mi mente se enfrascara intentando recordar en qué momento Temari había dejado de ser Sabaku no Temari para ser… eso mismo: sólo Temari.

No supe cómo terminé subiendo escaleras tras los pasos pesados de la robusta mujer, madre de Chouji. Escaleras que, si mal no recordaba, daban a la habitación de huéspedes de la casa. No me había despedido de Chouji y ya nos iban a mandar a dormir? Escuché que las féminas hablaban algo, no sabía muy bien qué, no estaba prestándoles atención, sólo miraba por la ventana… sin pensar algo en particular. La madre de Chouji me dio una fuerte palmada en el brazo y bajó las escaleras. Entonces sentí un par de gigantescos ojos negros y las garras del gatito trepando por mis pantalones.

-¿Shikamaru-kun? –me llamó la niña, sosteniendo al gato con ambas manos. No recordaba haberle dado mi nombre. –Gracias por salvarnos a Kutsu y a mí de esa lluvia fea… -me susurró Yuki, sonriente. Nunca pensé que esa niña llegaría a significar tanto para mí… para nosotros.

-No me lo agradezcas a mí –le respondí despeinando su, aún humeda y olorosa cabecilla cubierta de delgado cabello negro… un asombroso parecido con mi madre. –Agradéceselo a Temari, ella te oyó en medio de la tormenta…

Haciendo quizás algo de esfuerzo, la alcé en mis brazos y caminé hacia la habitación, donde seguramente dormirían ella y Temari. Sentí pasos detrás de mí y me sentí relajado de que siguiera allí, yo no sabía tratar con niños, ¿o sí?

-¿Shikamaru-kun, dormirás conmigo?

-No lo sé, no… -empecé, pero detuve mis palabras ¿"No está bien"?. No quería inducirla, porque al parecer nadie lo había hecho antes, al morbo de género. No quería hacerle sentir tan pequeña que una niña y un niño juntos no están bien. No hay peor mentira. En vez de eso, preferí cambiar mi "no" a una pregunta mucho más dócil e inocente -¿No quieres dormir mejor con Temari?

-¿No puedo dormir con los dos?

-No, linda… -empezó ella, antes de que yo pudiera, o inventarme algo que decir o aceptar. Bueno, ya habíamos dormido juntos, si creía que no me había dado cuenta de que la había abrazado dormida, estaba loca, había pasado un buen rato tratando de encontrar un modo de soltarla sin hacer obvio que la había abrazado por lo menos un par de horas. -No cabríamos en el futón, además yo me muevo mucho y sé que a Shikamaru no le gustaría… -terminó, salvándome de responder algo raro.

La cara de la niña se entristeció… y no pude soportarlo. –Pero si quieres puedo quedarme contigo hasta que te duermas… -le prometí impulsivamente, no sabía muy bien por qué y no quería averiguarlo. Se sonrió de pronto y empezó a gritar cosas que no pude entender muy bien, pero mientras la veía parlotear con Temari desde mis brazos… sólo pude pensar que una hija así… Sí bueno y luego miré a Temari y mi cara se volvió absolutamente roja, pero lo oculté con un estornudo falso. Con suficiente "esfuerzo" un estornudo puede dejarte la cara roja por un buen rato…

**·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..**

Esperé afuera del cuarto unos quince minutos en los que Temari se ponía una bata de dormir de la madre de Chouji. No me equivoqué al razonar que esta le quedaría como veinte tallas más grande. Cuando Yuki abrió la puerta y el gatito salió corriendo, miré hacia adentro esperando encontrarme a una ridícula mujercilla en metros y metros innecesarios de tela. Estaba preparándome para burlarme de su delgadez en proporción a la bata… cuando la vi.

En efecto, la bata era gigantesca, pero era perfecta. Si bien a uno le enseñan que ver a una mujer en su ropa de dormir es indecente, esa no era su ropa de dormir, era de la madre de Chouji y bajo ese principio tomé la mano de Yuki, que seguía llamando al gato, y caminé hacia el futón. Sin miramientos. Temari estaba casi dentro de las cobijas, de un lado del futón, esponjando su almohada. Me sonrió burdamente cuando entré.

-¿Desde cuando te has vuelto tan irrespetuoso? –me preguntó divertida cerrando un poco más el escote de la bata, sabiendo que si no lo hacía yo iba a mirar, por impulso.

-¿Quieres que me vaya? –le pregunté, medio en broma, medio en serio. Me senté del lado del que iba a dormir la niña, que se acostó tan pronto lo hice, y palpé inconscientemente el bolsillo donde guardo los cigarros.

-Ni se te ocurra… -me amenazó Temari soltándose el cabello. La observé idiotizado mientras alejaba mi mano del bolsillo, ni siquiera sabía por qué lo había hecho. Me sonreí al darme cuenta de mi actitud infundadamente torpe. Nada… en ese momento decidí aceptar que ella me gustaba, así… sin más. ¿Y cómo negarlo si cada movimiento que hacía me vaciaba los pulmones?

Me arrojó su almohada mientras pensaba aquello. –Problemática… -le susurré, sabiendo que escucharía y que Yuki no. La niña le peinaba los rubios cabellos a Temari, como si nunca hubiera antes visto tales. Temari doblaba algunas prendas suyas… Yo las observaba, incansable. Tanto la niña como Temari eran fascinantes para mí, cada una individualmente, pero juntas eran alucinantes. La lluvia seguía cayendo, sorprendentemente cuando ambas se metieron en las cobijas.

Yo no hacía más que mirarlas y responder las tiernas e infantiles preguntas de Yuki, que soltaba de vez en vez… a ratos… medio dormida, medio despierta. Era temprano pero para una niña era hora de dormir. Más aun después de haber tenido un día pesado como había sido ese, después de una tormenta, de mojarse hasta calar los huesos, el calor de una cama y compañía eran lo que más necesitaba. Aunque tan pronto clareara tendríamos que volver al lugar donde la habíamos encontrado y esperar a que alguien la reconociera como suya. La arropé un poco y le di un beso en la frente, que me agradeció dándome uno de vuelta.

Temari se mantenía despierta oyéndola hablar, recargando su cabeza sobre su mano y riendo ante ciertas preguntas y demás cosas extrañas que la pequeña boquita era capaz de decir. Hasta que Yuki recostó su cabeza en la almohada, el silencio empezó a hacerse más profundo hasta que los suspiros de la niña nos dijeron que estaba dormida. Yo pude haberme ido entonces pero por supuesto, y dado que recién había aceptado mi condición de hombre encaprichado, no lo hice, me quedé acariciando el cabello negro de la niña… de un asombroso parecido con mi madre.

-Gracias por entenderme… -susurró Temari, al parecer dejando ir una idea que traía en su mente desde hacía un rato. Me sonó algo fuera de lugar, pero entendí lo que quería decirme. Me agradecía por ser consecuente con su instinto maternal en medio de una situación adversa.

-Tsk… Es una molestia… pero alguien tiene que hacerlo. –le dije, más que como insulto, reafirmando mi interés en sus intereses. Sonreí un poco, se veía encantadora acostada junto a la niña. No había mentido cuando le dije sin pensar que sería una madre hermosa, porque me estaba haciendo creerlo con más fervor cada segundo que pasaba.

-No quiero entregarla mañana –susurró peinando los negros mechones de la niña cuando yo me detuve.

Me puse de pie y caminé hasta quedar de su lado del futón, no tenía caso quedarme del lado de la dormida. Temari se recostó y yo me quedé recargado en la pared sin mucho que decir. Bostezó adormecida y entonces comencé a sentir que era mi hora de partir.

-¿Espero a que te duermas o puedes sola? -susurré evitando despertar a Yuki, que dormía apacible en brazos de Temari. Ella estiró el que no abrazaba a la niña y me golpeó en una rodilla. Estuve a punto de gritar pero me contuve, al contrario, reí por lo bajo. Reacción usual, estaba volviendo en sí.

-Oye… no se me ha olvidado.

-¿Qué? –pregunté. Por supuesto que sabía que, pero pensaba rodear hasta que fuera inevitable.

-Lo que me dijiste… -me dijo con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro, esperando descontrolarme, como hizo, de hecho.

Suspiré, no tenía caso ocultarlo, me resultaba casi imposible ocultarle cosas a Temari y esta no iba a ser la excepción. –No mentí… -acepté, jalando la manga de su bata.

-Es bueno saberlo –dijo mirando al techo, cerró los ojos despacio y vi como su cuerpo empezaba a relajarse. Me puse de pie despacio y me disponía a salir cuando sentí un tirón en el pantalón. La pálida mano de Temari me asía de la tela negra impidiéndome huir. -¿No me darás un beso de las buenas noches? –dijo en tono de burla.

-Ah claro, ¿donde lo quieres, en la frente igual que Yuki? –le respondí igualmente, hincándome una vez más.

-No, aquí –dijo señalando su mejilla y luego riendo muy por lo bajo, soltó mi pantalón y se acomodó entre sus sábanas. –Ya llorón, vuelve con Chouji y descansa… Yuki y yo despertaremos mañana solas, de acuerdo?

Mas no me puse de pie, me acerqué un poco más y, aunque no fue muy físico, le di un triste beso al aire cercano a su mejilla, casi rozándola. Ella, cogió mi mano muy rápidamente y la estrechó como enérgicamente, sonriendo.

-Descansa, mañana tendremos que ver qué hacemos con nuestros disfraces para la fiesta de Ino –le dije, cambiando de tema, como si fuera normal besar en las mejillas a las compañeras de trabajo.

-Cierto. –susurró soltando mi mano poco a poco.

Me paré y, a sabiendas de que si no lo hacía así no iba a poder, camine sin volver la vista hasta la salida, abrí la puerta y salí del cuarto, no sin antes echar un último vistazo y encontrarme con Temari mirando al cielo… con la mano con la que había estrechado la mía… en el lugar donde había intentado besarla. No lo interpreté así en ese momento… sólo fue extraño, mas después comprendí que también desde ese momento, ella empezó a verme como algo más que sólo el bebe llorón que me llamaba siempre. Lo sé porque me lo contó una tarde de ocio en el sofá ultra cómodo.

Cerré la puerta sin pensar. Di algunos pasos por el pasillo y bajé las escaleras con la mente en blanco, periodos en demasía sorprendentes de mi mente, y me detuve antes de entrar al cuarto de Chouji… no podía, no iba a enfrentar su cara de complicidad. Él lo sabía, sabía lo que yo no sabía saber. Me senté a un lado de la puerta, mirando a la nada… no podía si quiera reconocer la sensación de sueño en mi cuerpo, estaba demasiado perdido en algún lugar. Tratando de entender, de aceptar que las cosas habían cambiado y que no podía seguir peleando contra el curso natural de mi propio instinto, al menos no para bien. Había que cambiar la estructura, girar… girar de modo tal que la curva no fuera demasiado cerrada o demasiado imperceptible. Me saqué un cigarrillo del bolsillo y esta vez lo encendí deliberadamente, a veces me pasaba sin pensarlo, pero esta vez no… Esta vez tenía que creer y sentir que algo en mi había cambiado… ¿Que había crecido? Me parecía un paso que nunca creí que iba a dar.

Y es que en la vida del ninja, lo menos apropiado era lo que estaba pasando conmigo y los pocos que aceptaban el doble y sinuoso camino, se jugaban todo. Pero desde siempre lo había querido… Claro que en ese momento no lo pensé tan seriamente, me pegó un par de meses después, en ese momento solo tuve el vago pensamiento de que quizás… quizás era la clase de mujer que yo quería.

Sonreí al imaginarme a la anciana Temari abanicándose mientras movía erradamente una pieza de shogi… Si las circunstancias, tanto mías como ajenas, lo permitían… me prometí a mi mismo que la dejaría ganar de vez en cuando. El cigarro estaba consumido por la mitad, las cenizas caían en mi chaleco. Me solté el cabello y me rasqué la cabeza. No sabía como decírmelo a mi mismo… Pero sabía que no iba a poder huir mucho tiempo. Entonces lo decidí. Lograría hacerle saber lo que pasaba conmigo… ya habría tiempo para incertidumbres, para preguntas, para dudas, para todo…

Sabía, aunque en ese momento con exactitud no sabía qué hacer, que había que hacer una estrategia… pronto y lo peor era que de los siete días… ya había gastado tres.

**·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..**

**Debo aceptar que, aunque no era la idea en un principio, para los capítulos este y anterior, los actuales episodios del Shippuden me inspiraron en demasía. El antepasado (¿82?), Shikamaru convivio con niños todo el episodio y no podía quedarme con las ganas de mostrar esa faceta que me dejó encantada de él.**

**Debo decir que los catorce reviews me encantaron y me pusieron de muy buen humor, pero no tengo tiempo ahora de contestarlos, solo les diré que son mi inspiración y que me encanta oír lo que tienen que decirme. Todos sus lindos comentarios son mi razón de escribir. GRACIAS!! A 9shikatema9, Sariu, Vanesa, SakuNaru-Chan, Rozeta, UchihaHannabi, Rose Hatake Nara, Gabe Logan, NaraVillbs, Yusha, Tsunade25, , Vistoria, Beka-san y Titxutemari!!**

**¡Muchísimas gracias y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	7. Día Cuatro, De Viejos Amores y Encajes

**Siete Días**

_(Capítulo 7)_

**.:OmAiRiTa:.**

**Me hice tonta mucho, mucho, tiempo pero aquí está después de todo. Nos acercamos a la parte que nos gusta, eso es motivador n.n**

**En gran medida le debo este capítulo a Ksauchi, que quizás sin darse cuenta (o quizás con premeditación) me estuvo presionando para que lo escribiera, y que bueno porque de no ser así quizás hubiera abandonado el fic. Por eso externo que son todos mis lectores libres de agregarme a su msn para que me fastidien ó.o, no quiero abandonar otro proyecto, no me dejen hacerlo!**

**Lean n.n dejen reviews, pero sobretodo disfrútenlo que para eso está aquí!**

**·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..**

**7. Día cuatro, De viejos amores y encajes.**

Me zambullí en el mar con singular alegría, meneando las piernas para nadar, conteniendo la respiración, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. La sensación de frio avasallaba mi cuerpo, estremeciendo mi piel, mis poros y enfriando mi cabeza. Sentí el cuerpo ligero y disfruté del silencio, del profundo silencio de las aguas.

Mi cabello suelto danzó entre los pececillos que, resueltos a entrar en mi boca, besaban mis labios. Cosquilleos en las plantas de los pies me avisaron que, tardíamente, las algas al fondo del mar se enredaban en mis tobillos y me asían hacia el fondo, vertiginosamente.

_Temari… Temari…_

Traté de no asustarme conforme la luz iba desapareciendo, los peces huyeron, mi cabeza se sintió explotar y cuando no había más aire en mis pulmones y abrí la boca, tragué la mayor cantidad de agua posible. Sentía mi cuerpo estallar, la cabeza se me comprimía de tal modo que sentía como mis ojos querían salir de sus cuencas, me dolía el cuello, sentía el cuerpo hinchado y…

_Temari…_

¿Qué era aquella luz nueva que se extendía en el fondo del mar?... Que me llenaba de paz… esas manos suaves que… me tomaban del cuello y, de nuevo con vértigo, me llevaban de nuevo a flote, a la velocidad de un ave, vaciando mis pulmones, relajando mi cuerpo…

_¡Temari!_

¡Y quién carajos se atrevía a gritarme!

**·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..**

Me senté, alarmada, después de pegar el puñetazo y grité sin darme cuenta: -¡TE OIGO TARADO! –mucho antes de abrir los ojos y darme cuenta de que estaba rodeada de gente. Choza, la madre de Chouji, Chouji mismo, Yuki, el gato y el afectado directamente por el puñetazo. –Anda… eso te enseñará a no tocarme cuando estoy dormida…

-¡Tenías una pesadilla! –me espetó sobándose la mejilla izquierda, mirando molesto a mi puño derecho aún extendido. -¿Siempre eres así? Para no casarme contigo…

-Espero, mocoso… que si en verdad quisieras casarte conmigo un puñetazo ocasional no te detuviera… porque si así es, no sé qué clase de shinobi eres! –dije, eventualmente retirando mi puño de su posición inicial. Estuve a punto de reír cuando me dedicó una de esas miradas de "te odio".

-Bueno, arriba floja, vamos a dejar a Yuki –me dijo, el descarado, poniéndose de pie, quizás enojado por mi reacción? O tal vez sólo adolorido, ja! –Mmm… te llamé floja, no tengo vergüenza… -se sonrió y salió de la habitación. Así, sin más. Todos los testigos de la violenta escena que el rescate había ocasionado, se pusieron de pie también, la niña estaba vestida, todos estaban listos, cuestión que me hizo preguntarme qué había pasado con mi mañana.

-Oh, entré para despertarte cuando la niña llegó conmigo a la cocina en la mañana, pero te vi tan apaciblemente dormida que no tuve corazón para hacerlo –me dijo la robusta mujer cuando le pregunté, con una amplia sonrisa maternal, después de que su marido, su hijo y la niña se marcharon, el gatito seguía echado junto a mí. –Tú y Shikamaru se quedaron platicando en la noche verdad?

La pregunta me tomó por sorpresa y sé que una instantánea cara de desconcierto se dibujó en mi cara porque en seguida dijo: -Siento que sólo así habrías conservado esa cara de felicidad mientras dormías.

Un respingo involuntario me sacó de un trance de centésimas de segundo. Me puse de pie, ajustando la yukata a mi cuerpo, no quería enseñar de más, y la seguí hasta su habitación, a la que se dirigió después de dejarme sola con mis rápidos y atolondrados pensamientos –O-oiga n-no es lo que usted cree, en serio!

Se dio media vuelta para encararme y sonriendo cual voluntario cómplice me dijo en un susurro: -No te preocupes, bonita, no se lo diré a Yoshino.

Una palabra… Es-ca-lo-frí-os. No había pensado en eso…

Cuando volví en mi, el gato se restregaba contra mis piernas y la madre de Chouji ya no estaba ahí.

**·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..**

Salimos de la casa, relativamente rápido, después de que me di una ducha y comimos algo. Llevaba a la niña en brazos, incapaz de soltarla un minuto, con su cabecita recargada en mi hombro. Ella tampoco me soltaba, iba fuertemente agarrada de mi vestido y hablaba bajito con el vago que iba caminando detrás de mí. No sé muy bien de qué, no me importaba del todo, sólo quería que siguiera haciéndolo eternamente y que él le respondiera eternamente… y que nunca llegáramos al lugar donde la habíamos encontrado.

Por supuesto eso era pedir demasiado y, en mi camino al momento nunca preví encontrarme con una chica de cabellos claros a la que no conocía, y que quizás hubiera sido mejor que no conociera nunca. Él consideró lo que estaba a punto de pasar un arrebato irracional de mi parte, pero para mí fue mucho más que eso.

Salió de la nada frente a mí y tuve que frenar bruscamente haciendo que el pecho de Shikamaru se impactara con mi espalda y con la frente de la niña. Los largos cabellos, los lentes excedidos, la sonrisa tímida y la pinta de inocente me pusieron los pelos de punta enseguida. Esa era la clase de mujer a la que yo no toleraba, nada sin agallas congenia conmigo.

-Dis-disculpe, fue mi culpa yo… -empezó a hablar con una vocecita fastidiosa, haciendo una marcada reverencia, como mirando sus zapatos, mientras temblaba. Peor que Hyuuga Hinata, no podía creerlo. Y entonces a él se le ocurrió abrir la boca y… reconocerla.

-¿Shiho? (n/a: O She-ho, diría Pinkfairywand xD)–preguntó extrañado, pero convencido de que, en efecto, era esa la persona que estaba atravesándose en mi camino. Caminó unos pasos hasta colocarse a mi lado. Me sorprendió de sobremanera que la conociera. ¿Celos? No, como creen.

En serio.

-¿Se conocen? –pregunté, sin pizca de negatividad, sólo me sorprendía. Ella se irguió tan rápido como mi ojo pudo percibir y sonrió de medio lado, muerta de… vergüenza. Allí, entre sus graciosos y seductores hoyuelos. Qué despeinada mujer, y lo digo yo que no dedico a mi aspecto más de diez minutos. Y con qué facilidad se le sonrojaban las mejillas!

-Shiho es parte del equipo de decodificadores que descifraron el mensaje de Jiraya-sama. –me respondió con toda la naturalidad, sonriéndole, normalmente.

-¡Shi-k-kamaru-kun, tú hiciste todo! –susurró mientras un involuntario tic aparecía en mi ojo derecho... "Kun"? Ella seguía rascándose la rojísima mejilla con su dedito estúpido.

-¿Qué mensaje? Yo no sé nada de esto…

-Es cierto, no, y me tardaría demasiado contándote. –caminó un poco más y se colocó entre ambas. Se rascó gansamente la cabeza y en voz de "qué problemático" dijo: -Shiho, Temari, hermana del kazekage. Temari, Shiho, decodificadora.

-Un gusto conocerla Temari-san –me dijo sonriente la peculiar niña, haciendo una nueva reverencia. Bien, yo no lo haría, la "hermana del kazekage" no se humillaría frente a una decodificadora, quizás una "AMIGA" lo hubiera hecho, pero no, no esta mujer.

-Sí, un gusto. ¿Shikamaru nos vamos? –le pregunté insistente, me urgía deshacerme de la insistente mirada de Shiho a través de sus gafas. Me reacomodé a la niña en los brazos, súbitamente adoloridos. –Quizás estén buscando a Yuki.

-Temari, estás enojada? –preguntó la niña en voz baja que, espero, sólo Shikamaru y yo escuchamos. Estaba hundida entre mi hombro y mi cuello. Negué, para que Shiho no viera… la verdad. Y la verdad es que lo estaba, no sabía muy bien por qué. ¿Celos? No… creo que no. Di un paso más, indispuesta a seguir parada en medio de la calle mientras la decodificadora se comía con los ojos a Shikamaru y mientras yo sólo podía cargar a una niña adormecida.

-Temari… -¡basta con gastar mi nombre! Pensé- Quieres que yo cargué a la niña? No tenemos prisa… -le escuché decir a mis espaldas y fin, lo consiguió: acabó con mi paciencia. No, quizás no teníamos prisa, pero me importaba un cuerno! No quería seguir viendo como ella podía ser tan obvia y yo no! No quería saber nada de la sujeta que hacía que… que Shikamaru dejara de seguirme! Bajé a la niña de mis brazos y esta se puso de pie, normalmente, era verdad, no había necesidad de que la cargara. La tomé de la mano y volví la cabeza sólo para acabar con el martirio, no iba a soportarlo un segundo más!

-¿Quieres quedarte con Shiho? ¡Hazlo, que no te detenga mi presencia! Puedes quedarte a platicar con ella todo lo que quieras, YO tengo cosas que hacer, con permiso! –y habiendo dicho aquello le sonreí a la rubia, que me sonrió confundida a su vez, y eché a caminar con la niña echa una bólido, tanto que la pobre casi no podía seguir mis pasos.

El resto de la mañana fue horrible… ¿Celos? SÍ, sí, sí, sí ¡CELOS! ¿Y qué, y qué y qué?!?

**·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..**

Llegué a la puerta, incapaz de tocarla, tenía los ojos irritados, rojos y las cuencas adoloridas. Tenía años de no llorar tanto, no sabía muy bien por qué lo había hecho pero allí estaba yo, triste y acobardada, con los brazos vacíos y la cabeza dando vueltas. Todo había empezado cuando entregué a la niña y vi su cara de tristeza cuando la directora del orfanato la llevaba adentro. Por un momento pensé que habría sido mejor no devolver nunca a la niña, llevármela lejos… pero era imposible y ese primer pensamiento me hizo llorar.

Apenas había dado el primer paso para reencontrarme en algún lugar con Shikamaru, cuando recordé dónde y con quién lo había dejado y perdí todas las ganas de caminar, me sentí estúpida, infantil, emocional. Para ese momento mi cara ya estaba toda bañada en lágrimas. Sólo llegué a la conclusión de que no podía seguir pasando mi tiempo con un tipo que no se daba cuenta… que no se daba cuenta de lo que yo… sentía?

Pensando desde cuando lo sentía fue que mi llanto silencioso se convirtió en un sonoro berrido que asustaba madres y niños por las calles. Caminé sin rumbo fijo alrededor de dos horas hasta que me sequé completamente y sólo de vez en cuando sorbía por la nariz, al recordar momentos, la mayoría lindos. De algún modo mi relación de camaradería con él se había convertido en algo problemático y de algún modo me encontraba a mi misma incapaz de mirar más arriba del horizonte, iba con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

Me sentía devastada, reprimida. Por un momento deseé ser una mujercita capaz de ser sólo eso: una mujercita. Una mujercita como Ino que podía peinar su cabello por horas para que un chico la mirara, una mujercita como Hinata que podía espiar a Naruto y ser absolutamente evidente sin que nadie la señalara, una mujercita como Sakura que podía pensar AÑOS en un sujeto que no la iba a amar nunca y que nadie la condenaba por eso. Una mujercita como Tenten que, aparentemente, no tenía ningún problema de esa índole con el cual lidiar.

Pero yo era Temari, la que no peinaba su cabello porque nunca tuvo tiempo, la que no espiaba hombres ni era evidente porque nunca se lo permitió, la que pensaba racionalmente y nunca amaba más allá de sus fuerzas porque nunca se lo enseñaron, la que TENIA un problema de esa índole y no sabía qué hacer con él porque era la primera vez en su vida que veía la situación de cerca. Con ese concepto de mi misma llegué a la puerta de los Nara rogando con todo mí ser que Shikamaru y su mirada inquisidora no estuvieran ahí, rogando que no pudiera verme en tan patético estado. Toqué, asustada, pero NADA me pudo preparar nunca para lo que sucedió a continuación.

No encontré tras la puerta a Shikamaru cuando esta se abrió desde adentro, sino a la persona más parecida a él en la faz de la tierra. Nara Shikaku, con una preocupadísima mirada, abrió la puerta y se sonrió al verme, pero la sonrisa se desvaneció instantáneamente cuando noté que me había mirado a los ojos. Mi imagen no era nada tranquilizadora, estaba despeinada, roja, mis manos no podían evitar esconderse en mi pecho dolorido y mi mirada reclamaba ayuda a gritos.

-¿Temari, te encuentras bien? –me preguntó mirándome casi con ternura. La voz serena del padre me hizo recordar al hijo y rompí el llanto una vez más mientras, sin saber por qué, ni cómo, sin considerar que era una GRAN estupidez, me aventé a sus brazos y lo abracé como si haciéndolo todo mi dolor y mi ansiedad fueran a desvanecerse.

No quise pensar que recién había hecho una tontería, bloqué de mi cerebro que estaba en una situación incómoda y bizarra, no lo comprendí porque, además, Shikaku no reaccionó tampoco. Al contrario, me abrazó protectoramente por los hombros y me hizo caminar hacia adentro, cerrando después la puerta tras de mí. Seguramente lo último que quería era que los vecinos lo vieran abrazando a una niña como veinte años menor que, además, lloraba desconsolada, enterrando la cabeza en su pecho.

Créanme, nunca, nunca en mi vida había hecho algo tan raro.

No reparé en mi error hasta que escuché la voz de la ama de casa cumplida que siempre abre la puerta y que, como su marido lo había hecho esta vez, se aseguraba de que todo estuviera bien preguntando: "¿Quién era, Shikaku?". Escondí más la cara, aterrada de lo que pudiera pasar después cuando hubo un silencio sepulcral en el lugar y desde el ronco pecho del hombre al que abrazaba surgió la cómica frase:

-Se que en todos los casos los hombres usamos esta frase. Pero en verdad esta vez, no es lo que piensas. –y terminó diciéndolo con una risita casi imperceptible que me hizo reír también a mí, tenía tanta razón.

-¡IMBECIL, SUÉLTALA! –gritó la mujer, enrabietada y, sin que yo me diera cuenta, de un tirón por el brazo me arrancó de su marido con una fuerza sobrenatural. -¡Atrévete otra vez a abrazar a la mujer de la que tu hijo está enamorado en SU casa y te las verás conmigo! –exclamó mientras me sostenía fuertemente del mismo brazo con una mano y con la otra golpeaba en los antebrazos a su marido, que trataba de defenderse en medio de una carcajada.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de lo que acababan de decirme. Me entró la duda y comencé a preguntarme si era verdad lo que los viejos decían, porque Yoshino lo había gritado y Shikaku no lo negaba. Me extrañó que lo supieran, más cuando parecía que Shikamaru no tenía el menor interés en ocuparse de esa clase de asuntos.

-¡Es MI casa!. . . ¿Y por qué no estás celosa? –preguntó el marido divertidísimo mientras se sobaba los golpes que la fuerte mujercilla le daba en el brazo mientras lo reprimía como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-¡Oh Shikaku, ya no tengo veinte años y tengo mejores cosas en que pensar que en celarte! Ya lo hice casi la mitad de mi vida! –terminó de gritar peinándose unos negros mechones rebeldes, que en la pelea habían salido de su lugar, con desesperación. Estaba a punto de mirarme cuando su esposo habló y ella le dirigió su atención de nuevo a una velocidad extraordinaria. Eso es verdadero amor.

-Pero era tan divertido… -siguió diciendo él mientras se acercaba a su mujer y la tomaba por la cintura, sólo para distraerla y hacer que de una vez por todas soltara mi adolorido brazo. Ella se sonrojó un poco y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, molesta intentó soltarse de la opresión y tomar una vez más mi brazo, pero los dos de Shikaku se lo impidieron, capturándola y alejándola de mí casi a rastras.

Molesta, Yoshino lo pisó y cuando, con un quejido de dolor, él la hubo soltado se reacomodó el vestido y el cabello una vez más. -¿Divertido?, ¿Te habría parecido divertido que Shikamaru hubiera entrado por esa puerta mientras tu abrazabas a Temari? –y luego dijo en una voz mucho mas tétrica y queda- No sé porque no está aquí, por cierto…

Hasta entonces tuve valor para abrir la boca y decir un inusualmente tímido: -Anteayer nos quedamos dormidos en el bosquecillo y ayer dormimos en casa de Chouji –terminé, alzando la mano, pidiendo la palabra antes de que la pareja de cónyuges volviera a encontrar un motivo por el cual pelear. Ambos me miraron como si apenas repararan que yo estaba allí y al parecer así era, porque Shikaku se rascó la cabeza, igual que haría su hijo, y sonrió apenado y Yoshino se cubrió la boca asustadísima. –Sí… aaaah… ¿No dire nada?

-No, no, no, no… perdón linda acabas de ver algo… ehh… -me interrumpió ella, violentamente amable, tomándome de nuevo del brazo y llevándome a sentar a la mesa mientras los pasos ágiles de el hombre nos seguían.

-¿Que sucede seguido en esta casa? –completó él la frase, ganándose un buen coco de parte de su mujer, que trataba de limpiar su imagen, infructuosamente. Yo sabía, a fuerza de oír historias de la boca de la criatura que habían concebido, que en efecto era algo común. –No le mientas! –rió.

-¡Shhh, Shikaku! No. –lo reprimió con un último golpe suave con la palma de la mano en un brazo y, por alguna extraña razón, la mano de Yoshino se quedó ahí, no volvió a cruzarse con su compañera. Bueno, probablemente había encontrado algo que le gustaba en el camino y había decidido quedarse allí. Sonreí al pensar que eran una peculiarmente romántica pareja. –Bueno, preferiría que ignoraras lo que acabas de ver y oír.

-¿S-supongo que podría? –dije insegura, no, no podía, de hecho. No estaba dispuesta a olvidar que había escuchado a los mismísimos ángeles echarme porras.

-¡Oh, no lo supongas, hazlo! Me sentiría muy mal si por abrazar a mi marido arruinas los planes de mi hijo. –dijo, quizás intentando amenazarme, pero inútilmente porque yo era inmune a ella, sabía que estaba nerviosa porque acababa de decirme que su hijo estaba enamorado de mi y de pronto… todo era… digamos… morado. No rosa porque no estaba del todo segura y porque quedaba mucho por hacer, pero del azul absoluto en el que me había encontrado toda la tarde al morado del momento había un largo trecho.

Genial, así que en verdad había una posibilidad de que el genio no fuera tan indiferente como yo pensaba para con mi persona. Claro que me ponía los pelos de punta, pero era mejor eso que seguir llorando lo que restaba del día, después de todo había mucho, mucho que hacer y al día siguiente era cumpleaños del señor objeto-de-deseo.

Eso sonó muy mal. Ejem… prosigamos.

-Bueno, trataré. Ahora, si me lo permiten, iré a mi cuarto a arreglar algunos pendientes que tengo para ma… -y entonces comprendí lo que ya dije, pero que no había terminado de procesar: ¡Al día siguiente era cumpleaños del señor objeto-de-deseo! Respingué bruscamente comprendiendo que no tenía tiempo para hacer nada ¡No había conseguido lo que tenía planeado regalarle y además tenía que hacer el vestido de la fiesta de Ino!

-¿Para mañana, no? –dijo ella, muerta de felicidad, quizás burlándose de mi pésima administración del tiempo. Es que todo había pasado tan rápido, mi cuarto día se esfumaba y yo no había hecho nada aún! La miré desesperada, ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para contestarle de mala manera, sólo podía deshacerme de mi orgullo y pedirle el favor que sabía que era la única cosa que me salvaría de esa situación.

-Yoshino-san –susurré, acercándome rápido a ella y tomando la mano que seguía en el bazo de Shikaku con ambas mías- Se lo suplico, por lo que más quiera… ¡Ayúdeme a terminar mi vestido! –cerré fuertemente los ojos y terminé lo que había empezado. Con un solo respiro dije todo lo siguiente, a decir verdad, muy atropellado: -Shikamaru cumple años mañana y no he tenido un momento desde anteayer en la mañana para encargarme de eso. Si… si usted no me ayuda no sé qué voy a hacer!

Abrí los ojos sólo para contemplar su victoriosa mirada. Estaba a punto de soltar la lágrima cuando su otra mano se posó sobre las mías y me dijo en voz muy bajita pero comprensible: -¿Es el vestido de Twelve Oaks, no es cierto? Me lo sé de memoria.

**·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..**

Cuando arrancó el primer encaje creí que iba a llorar. Mi trabajo, lo desgajaba como si fuera suyo y de pronto no le gustara, como si fuera basura. ¡Y seguía! Seguía quitando encajes, descosiendo, rompiendo a diestra y siniestra. Cuando creí que estaba a punto de desmayarme dijo en voz, cínicamente calmada: -No te preocupes, estará listo para mañana en la noche. ¡Voy a hacer que te veas preciosa! -Me sorprendí de su repentino ahínco por ayudarme, de sus ganas de hacerme la más linda. Pude haber seguido sorprendida de no haber sido porque siguió hablando. –Shikaku me retó, me dijo que seguramente Ino tendría una preciosidad de vestido y que hiciera lo que hiciera, un vestido planeado con meses no podría ser derrotado por el tuyo pero HA! Yo misma voy ir a comprobar que el tuyo sea el más bonito y si no es así, juro que le pongo cuanto sea necesario para cumplirlo… ¡en el acto si es necesario!

-Ah… -sí bueno, tenía que ser, era un pleito con su marido lo que la tenía tan apasionada por mis telas. Y yo que pensé que le importaba su futura yerna, ilusa yerna! Obviamente en el momento me reproché mentalmente por eso de "futura yerna", no lo superé hasta que un día, recostada con él en el sillón ultra cómodo, le conté y se rió de mí por HORAS. No lo culpo, fue súper idiota… jaja.

-Bueno, creo que tengo todo en casa para terminar este vestido… -pausa para mirarme mientras yo pensaba "¿Terminar? Hay que empezarlo de nuevo vieja loca!"- La tela de escogiste es perfecta pero no me gustó el encaje, vamos a usar gasa bordada con listón verde… y necesitaré unos… diez metros, eso puedo ir a comprarlo aquí cerca –pausa para oírme decir "Pero señora!" –No te preocupes, la casa invita. Bueno supongo que tienes tus botines negros.

-Algo sucios pero los tengo… -confesé, se habían ensuciado en el camino y un día que me puse a bailar con ellos puestos en el despacho de Gaara mientras Kankuro se reía de mi. Lo valió, aprendí a bailar vals… sin su ayuda. –También las enaguas, las medias, y los listones del cabello. Sólo que no sé peinarme, supongo que le pediré ayuda a Ino, ella…

-¡NO! –gritó casi soltando el vestido que sostenía en el aire con sus dos manos, examinándolo. Se dio cuenta de su exaltación así que respiró hondo y sonrió. –No, no, no, son esas rubias contra nosotras, Temari! Yo lo haré… –dijo señalando mi nariz cuando se echó el vestido al brazo.

-Yoshino-san, también soy rubia… -dije, a decir verdad, algo perpleja… ¿Quiénes eran las "rubias" de las que hablaba?

-Oh pero eso se arregla, no dejaré que seas una Scarlett rubia. Además… ellas son rubias las dos, no puedo decir contra "nosotras rubias" porque yo no soy rubia.

-¿Qué otra rubia… a parte de Ino? –pregunté, tontamente.

-Su madre, obviamente, ella fue la de la idea genial de la fiesta de disfraces, la de la idea genial de hacer sufrir a mi hijo y si alguien va a vengar su pellejo, esa eres tú, porque te vas a ver mucho más hermosa que Ino! –terminó con una sonrisa macabra en la cara. Así que era un pleito de amas de casa… Estiró el vestido sobre mí para imaginarme con él puesto y luego dijo, como si fuera la cosa más normal de mundo: -Bueno quítate la ropa.

-¿Q-qué?! –grité asustadísima, cubriendo mi pecho con súbito miedo.

-¿Oye… no pretendes que cosa esto sin que te lo midas primero verdad? –dijo sin más, dejando el vestido en la mesa donde estaba la máquina de coser, recogió su cabello y después se quitó el delantal. Yo temí por mi vida, pero la mujer tenía un punto –No te va a pasar nada linda, la puerta tiene seguro.

Caminó hacia mí y girándome bruscamente me quitó el obi con una destreza que pocas veces había visto, la yukata resbaló por mi cuerpo sin pedir permiso y, al contrario de lo que yo esperaba, lo que llegó después no fue la suave tela de algodón del vestido, sino una fría cinta métrica en mi cintura. Grité de frio.

-Mmm… sesenta y uno ¿Crees que podamos reducir esta medida? Me preocupa… No es que crea que tienes mal cuerpo, al contrario, pero si quieres ser la más… "adecuada" en la fiesta tendrás que tener la cintura más estrecha.

-¿¡Para pasado mañana!? –pregunté asustada. ¿Qué tenía en mente esa mujer? Alce los brazos sólo para ver por debajo del derecho y encontrármela arrodilladla en el suelo detrás de mí midiendo mi cintura. Ese sin duda había sido el día más bizarro de mi existencia.

-Sé que se puede, pero eso depende de qué tan dispuesta estés a respirar con dificultad por un buen rato –aclaró poniéndose de pie y encarándome. Aaah, un corsé, claro, eso lo hacía todo un poco más lógico. –¿Crees que podrías reducir tu figura 18 pulgadas?

-Mi cerebro está bloqueado… ¿cuántos centímetros es eso? –dije notando el temblor en mi voz, sabía que ese número tan pequeño no podía significar nada bueno. Di un paso atrás sin darme cuenta y ella rió un poco. Casi puedo decir que lo que dijo a continuación le produjo algo de placer.

-Cuarenta y seis.

Casi di un salto cuando procesé la estrechísima medida. ¡No, yo nunca lograría entrar en algo tan pequeño! -¡¿Cintura, como es posible que alguien…?!

-YO solía entrar en ese corsé, querida, y quizás hasta te quede grande. –se puso ambas manos en la cintura y no pude evitar mirar la cintura de la madre de Shikamaru que, para ser sincera, seguía siendo bastante estrecha. Lo notó, así que me echó encima mi yukata y luego me tendió la mano: -¿Aceptas? Yo te prometo que voy a trabajar en tu vestido toda la noche si es necesario, vamos a hacer que entres en ese corsé, hasta te prestaré mis joyas… si… -dudó un momento y luego sostuvo de nuevo su ánimo- si me prometes que, pase lo que pase, vas a sentir que eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo cuando lo uses.

Fue una extraña petición pero de algún modo no vi el oculto propósito de la, al parecer, tan desprendida muestra de afecto -¡Yoshino-san… no tiene que quedarse en la noche trabajando… yo podría hacer algo!

-Tú tienes que ir a ver que le vas a regalar a mi hijo mañana ¿Recuerdas? Además me interesa hacer este vestido… y creo que mi hijo le daría gusto saber que por primera vez trabajamos juntas y que hicimos un buen equipo… -bla bla bla… el resto no lo escuché, seguía sonriendo como estúpida, seguía a punto de llorar y de soltarme en una sonora carcajada, estaba demasiado contenta para mi propio bien. Estreché su mano con tanto gusto que no podía creerlo.

Cuando Yoshino-la-cuaima dejó de tomarme medidas y me liberó de su cinta métrica y de los alfileres del vestido, me vestí de nuevo y recolectando mi dinero y mis ideas, salí corriendo de la casa, no sin antes despedirme de Shikaku y decirle que era el mejor suegro del mundo. Supongo que lo dejé perplejo, pero no me importó en absoluto. De un momento a otro y sin que Shikamaru lo supiera, su familia me había abierto los brazos y cada segundo que pasaba me sentía más en casa.

Mientras caminaba por las transitadas calles del centro de Konoha al anochecer comprendí que había sido suficiente! No me importaba si no le interesaban las mujeres, no me importaba si estaba aún con Shiho comiéndosela a besos entre los arbustos, no me importaba si mi salud mental se iba desquebrajando con cada paso que daba… No me importaba qué pensaba él al respecto de mí y de mis sentimientos… pero si no estaba enamorado de mi, sólo por Yoshino, por Shikaku y por mis propios ovarios yo iba a enamorarlo, me costara lo que me costara!

¡Así fueran 15 centímetros de cintura!

**·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..**

**Y después de una gran gran tardanza para la que no tengo mayor excusa que la desidia, aquí esta n.n Debo decir que me encantó escribirlo y de verdad espero que este capítulo les guste tanto como a mí porque, de algún modo, logré escribir algo lindo en medio de tanta ladilla. Ah otra cosa, amo a Shikaku y a Yoshino, creo que quedó claro pero tenía que decirlo de nuevo -w-**

**GRACIAS A: Flow440, Sariu (quince capítulos n.n, espero que estemos todos aquí hasta el final!), Ale-are, Henmon, Ksauchi, Amy-Black-Nara (Gracias ToT tu review me mató), Titxutemari, NaraVillbs, Vistoria (todas queríamos que Temari llegara a darle amor en el 82 ú.u… todas *suspiro*), 9shikatema9, Beka-san (divago y no se nota xD), , SakuNaru-Chan, Rose n.n, Gabe Logan, y UchihaHannabi mi amoooor preciosa te amo novia mía!**

**¡Muchísimas gracias a todos! Disculpen que no tenga tiempo ni espacio para contestarles de uno por uno pero los adoro, muchas gracias!! ToT**


End file.
